Bella juega y gana
by lilith evil
Summary: Durante el día Bella es periodista deportiva, encargada de seguir a un equipo de hockey,especialmente al portero,Edward.Durante la noche es escritora, la creadora secreta de las escandalosas aventuras de Bomboncito de Miel. Edward tiene clara su opinión acerca de esos parásitos llamados periodistas. Pero si cree que va a conseguir que la vida de Bella sea un infierno.Lo lleva claro
1. prólogo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo lo adapto, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Entre tantos bare llenos de humo como hay en Seattle, él tuvo que entrar en el Loóse Screw, el garito en que yo trabajaba cincco noches a la semana sirviendo cervezas y asfixiándome con el humo rancio del tabaco. Un descuidado mechón de pelo negro le cayó sobre la frente al tiempo que dejaba un paquete de Camel y un Zippo encima de la barra._

_-Ponme una Henry's -dijo con voz áspera-, y hazlo rápido. No tengo todo el día._

_Siempre me han chiflado los tipos sombríos de mala disposición. Con una sola mirada supe que aquél era un hombre sombrío, y tan malo como una tormenta eléctrica._

_-¿De barril o de botella? -le pregunté._

_Encendió un cigarrillo y me miró a través de una nuve de humo. Sus hermosos ojos azules se tiñeron de pecado mientras bajaba la vista hasta el grifo de barril. Los extremos de su boca se curvaron formando una sonrisa cuando apreció my talla de sujetador._

_-Botella -respondió._

_Saqué una Henry's de la nevera, la abrí y la hice deslizar sobre la barra._

_-Tres con treinta -dije._

_Cogió la botella con una de sus manazas y se la llevó a los labios, no apartó su mirada de mí mientras bebía. Al dejar la botella de nuevo en la barra con un golpe, la espuma salió por la boca de cristal. Sentí que me temblaban las rodillas._

_-¿Como te llamas? -preguntó mientras sacaba la billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus desgastados Levi's._

_-Bomboncito -respondí- Bomboncito de Miel._

_Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa cuando me entregó el billete de cinco dólares._

_-¿Eres bailarina de strip-tease?_

_Lo tomé como un cumplido_

_-Depende._

_-¿De qué depende?_

_Le devolví el cambio y aproveché para rozar la palma de su mano con la punta de mis dedos. Un escalofrío se apoderó de mis muñecas y sonreí. Recorrí con la mirada sus fuertes brazos y su pecho hasta alcanzar sus anchos hombros. Todos los que me conocían sabíanque seguía muy pocas reglas en lo que a hombres de refería. Me gustaban los tipos grandes y malos, aunque debían tener manos y dientes limpios. Eso era , sí, los prefería un tanto pervertidos, aunque no era imprescindible, pues con lo viciosa que era yo había suficiente para los dos. Desde niña, mis pensamientos habian tenido siempre el sexo como eje central. Mientras las muñecas Barbie de las otras niñas iban a la escuela, la mía jugaba a los médicos. Juegos que discurrian más o menos así: la doctora Barbien examinaba el paquete de Ken y después follaba con él hasta dejarlo en estado de coma._

_Ahora, a mis veinticinco años, en lugar de dedicarme al golf o ala cerámica como tantas mujeres, mi hobby eran los hombres, y los coleccionaba como si de baratods souvenirs de Elvis se tratase. Tras observar los atractivos ojos azules de míster Mala Leche, comprobé los latidos de mi pulso cardiaco y el dolor entre mis muslos y me dije que también podia conseguirlo para mi colección. Solo tenía que llevarmelo a casa. O meterlo en la parte trasera de mi coche, o hacer una visita al servicio de mujeres._

_-¿Que te ha traído por aquí? -pregunté finalmente, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra y ofreciendole una estupenda panorámica de mis perfectos pechos._

_Sus ojos parecían ardiente y hambrientos cuando apartó la vista de mi escote. Entonces abrió su billetera y me mostro su placa._

_-Estoy buscando a David Cordova. Me han dicho que le conoces._

_Menuda suerte la mía. Un poli._

_-Sí, conozco a David._

_Había salido con él una vez, si a lo que hicimos podia llamársele salir. La última vez que lo vi fue en el lavabo del Jimmy Woo's, en estado comatoso. Tuve que pisarle la mano para que me soltase el tobillo._

_-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?_

_Se trataba de un ladrón de medio pelo y, lo que era aún peor, un pésimo amante, por lo que no sentí el menor asomo de culpa de responder:_

_-Supongo que sí._

_Sí, le echaría una mano a aquel tipo, y por el modo en que miraba podía asegurar que él queria algo más que..._

El teléfono que esta junto al ordenador empezó a sonar. Bella Swan apartó la mirada de la pantalla y de la última entrega de La vida de Bomboncito de Miel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

–Maldita sea –gruñó. Pasó los dedos por debajo de las gafas y se frotó los cansados ojos. Por entre los dedos miró la pantallita del teléfono para saber quién llamaba. Respondió.

–Bella –dijo el editor del Seattle Times, Laurent Da Revin, sin molestarse en decir hola–, Aro Vulturi va a hablar con los entrenadores y los directores deportivos esta noche. El trabajo es oficialmente tuyo.

Aro vulturi, cuya corporación figuraba en la lista Fortune 500, era el dueño del equipo de hockey de los Seattle Chinooks.

–¿Cuándo empiezo? –preguntó Bella poniéndose en pie. Cogió la taza de café y, al ir a beber, dejó caer unas gotas sobre su viejo pijama de franela.

–El día 1.

Comenzar el primero de enero le dejaba sólo dos semanas para prepararse. Dos días antes, Laurent le había preguntado si estaba interesada en cubrir el puesto del cronista deportivo Sam Uley, que estaba de baja por un tratamiento médico contra un linfoma. El pronóstico para Sam era bueno, pues no se trataba de un linfoma de Hodgkin, pero le mantendría alejado del periódico y alguien tendría que cubrir la información relativa a los Chinooks. Bella nunca habría soñado que sería ella.

Entre otras cosas, era columnista del Seattle Times y gozaba de cierto nombre debido a su columna mensual «Soltera en la ciudad». No tenía ni idea de hockey.

–Saldrás de viaje con ellos el día 2 –prosiguió Laurent–. Aro quiere aclarar los detalles con los entrenadores, después te presentará al equipo, el lunes, antes de que salgáis.

Cuando le ofrecieron ese trabajo, hacía de ello una semana, se había sentido sorprendida e incluso intrigada. Sin duda, el señor Vulturi debería haber escogido a otro reportero deportivo para cubrir los partidos de su equipo. Pero para su asombro, la oferta de trabajo provenía directamente de él.

-¿Qué piensan los entrenadores? –Bella dejó el tazón sobre el escritorio, junto a la agenda abierta.

–En realidad, no les importa. Desde que John Kovalski y Hugh Miner se retiraron, el estadio no ha vuelto a llenarse. Vulturi necesita dinero para pagar al portero estrella que fichó el año pasado. Vulturi adora el hockey, pero ante todo es un hombre de negocios. Hará cualquier cosa para que los aficionados acudan al campo. Por eso pensó en ti en primer lugar. Quiere que vayan más mujeres a ver los partidos.

Lo que Laurent no le dijo fue que Aro había pensado en ella porque sabía que escribía cotilleos para mujeres. A Bella no le importaba; después de todo, esos cotilleos la ayudaban a pagar las facturas y, por otra parte, la habían hecho bastante conocida entre las mujeres que leían el Seattle Times. Pero los cotilleos no alcanzaban para pagar todas las facturas. Ni siquiera la mayoría. La pornografía pagaba todo lo demás. La serie de relatos pornográficos «La vida de Bomboncito de Miel», que escribía para la revista Him, era muy popular entre los lectores masculinos.

Mientras hablaba con Laurent de Aro y su equipo de hockey, Bella escribió en una nota adhesiva con letras de color rosa: «Comprar libros de hockey.» Pegó la nota en la parte superior de la agenda, pasó la página y estudió su plan del día, detallado bajo otro puñado de notas adhesivas.

–... Y recuerda que estarás tratando con jugadores de hockey –prosiguió Laurent–. Suelen ser muy supersticiosos. Si los Chinooks empiezan perdiendo varios partidos, te culparán de ello y te enviarán de vuelta a casa.

Estupendo. Su trabajo estaba en manos de jugadores supersticiosos. Despegó una nota antigua de la agenda, en la que se leía «Fecha de entrega "Bomboncito de Miel"», y la arrojó a la papelera.

Tras unos minutos más de conversación, colgó el auricular y cogió la taza de café. Como la mayoría de los habitantes de Seattle, le sonaban los nombres de algunos famosos jugadores de hockey. La temporada era larga y en el noticiario King-5 News hablaban de hockey casi todas las noches, pero en aquel momento sólo conocía a uno de los integrantes de los Chinooks, el portero del que Laurent había hablado, Edward Masen.

Le habían presentado al hombre de los treinta y tres millones de dólares en la fiesta que habían dado los Chinooks el verano anterior en el Press Club, justo después de su fichaje. Estaba en mitad de la sala, con aspecto saludable y en forma, como si de un rey recibiendo a su corte se tratase.

Habida cuenta de la legendaria reputación de Edward, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista, Bella se sorprendió al comprobar que era más bajo de lo que había imaginado. No llegaba al metro ochenta, ero era puro músculo. El cabello, de un rubio cobrizo, le cubría las orejas y el cuello de la camisa, era ligeramente ondulado y se notaba que lo peinaba con las manos.

Tenía los ojos verdes y sendas cicatrices pequeñas, una en la mejilla izquierda y otra en la barbilla. No había nada que objetar a su aspecto impactantemente varonil. Se habían dicho tantas cosas malas de él que no había una sola mujer en aquella sala que no se preguntase si realmente sería tan malo como decían.

Llevaba una americana de color gris claro y una gastada corbata de seda roja. Lucía un Rolex de oro en la muñeca, y una rubia de neumáticas curvas se había pegado a él como una ventosa. A aquel hombre le gustaba llevar los complementos a juego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Bella y el portero intercambiaron saludos y se dieron la mano. Él apenas si le dirigió la mirada antes de irse con la rubia. En menos de un segundo, Bella desapareció del mapa para él. Era lo habitual. Por lo general, los hombres como Edward no acostumbraban a prestarle mucha atención a mujeres como Bella. Un metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y barbilla afilada. No solían formar un círculo a su alrededor para descubrir si tenía algo interesante que decir.

Si el resto de integrantes de los Chinooks la ignoraban con tanta rapidez como Edward Masen, iban a ser unos meses bastante duros; aunque viajar con el equipo era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Escribiría las crónicas deportivas desde el punto de vista de una mujer. Destacaría los mejores momentos del partido, tal como se esperaba que hiciese, pero prestaría mayor atención a todo lo que aconteciese en el vestuario. Nada de tamaños de pene o costumbres sexuales..., a ella le traían sin cuidado esa clase de cosas. Deseaba saber si en el siglo XXI las mujeres tenían que seguir enfrentándose a la discriminación.

Bella se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador portátil y volvió a centrarse en la historia de «Bomboncito de Miel» que tenía que entregarle al editor al día siguiente, destinada a aparecer en el número de febrero de la revista. Muchos de los hombres que consideraban que su columna «Soltera en la ciudad» no trataba más que de chismorreos y afirmaban no leerla jamás, no se perdían un solo capítulo de la serie «Bomboncito de Miel».

Nadie a excepción de Mike Newton, el editor de la revista, y de su mejor amiga desde el instituto, Alice Brandon sabía que era ella la que escribía aquellos lucrativos artículos mensuales. Y su deseo era que siguiese siendo un secreto.

Bomboncito era el álter ego de Bella. Hermosa. Desinhibida. El sueño de todo hombre. Una mujer hedonista capaz de dejar exhaustos y sin habla a los hombres de Seattle, y al mismo tiempo dispuestos a pedir más. Bomboncito tenía un enorme club de fans, y también una docena de páginas web en Internet dedicadas a ella. Algunas eran tristes y otras divertidas. En una de esas páginas electrónicas se hacían cábalas sobre la posibilidad de que el autor de las aventuras de «Bomboncito de Miel» fuese un hombre. A Bella le gustaba aquel rumor.

En su cara apareció una sonrisa cuando leyó la última línea que había escrito antes de que Laurent llamase. Volvió a ponerse manos a la obra para hacer que los hombres pidiesen más.


	4. La iniciación del novato

En el vestuario no decían más que tonterías mientras Edward Lucky Masen se ponía su ropa y fijaba bien sus complementos. La mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo estaban de pie en torno a Riley Biers, el novato sueco, comentándole las posibilidades que ofrecía la iniciación. Tenía dos opciones: o dejar que los chicos le afeitasen la cabeza al estilo mohicano o invitar a todo el equipo a cenar. Como las cenas de los novatos no bajaban de diez mil dólares, Edward supuso que el joven extremo acabaría pareciéndose a un punk durante un tiempo.

Riley, con los ojos muy abiertos, buscó entre sus compañeros algún signo que le indicase que estaban bromeando. No encontró ninguno. Todos habían sido novatos en alguna ocasión, y todos habían tenido que pasar por malos tragos como aquél. En la temporada en que Edward empezó, los cordones de sus patines desaparecieron en más de una ocasión, y las sábanas de las habitaciones de hotel en las que dormía aparecían cortadas.

Edward cogió su stick y se encaminó hacia el túnel. Dejó atrás a algunos de los chicos, que calentaban con sopletes las cuchillas de sus patines. Junto a la salida del túnel, el entrenador Carlisle Cullen y el director deportivo Quil Atera hablaban con una mujer bajita vestida por completo de negro. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraban a la mujer con el entrecejo fruncido mientras ésta les hablaba. Llevaba el oscuro cabello recogido en la nuca en un extraño moño.

Más allá de una moderada curiosidad, Edward le prestó escasa atención a Bella, olvidándose de ella por completo cuando salió a la pista a entrenar. Oyó el suave sonido de las cuchillas de los patines al deslizarse sobre el hielo, algo lógico tras pasarse una hora afilándolas. Mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas de calentamiento, notó que el aire frío le llenaba los pulmones y rozaba sus mejillas a través de la rejilla de la máscara.

Al igual que todos los porteros, Edward era un miembro más del equipo, aunque estaba un tanto al margen debido a la naturaleza solitaria de su puesto. No había cobertura posible para un hombre como él. Cuando ponían el disco en movimiento, los flashes de las cámaras estallaban formando una enorme señal de neón. Para ponerse partido tras partido entre los tres palos hacía falta algo más intenso que la determinación y las agallas. Se necesitaba ser lo suficientemente competitivo y arrogante para creerse invencible.

El entrenador de porteros, Jason Jenks hizo deslizarse una cesta con discos por el hielo mientras Edward llevaba a cabo el mismo ritual que había venido siguiendo durante los últimos once años, tanto en los partidos como en los entrenamientos. Rodeaba tres veces la portería en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y una vez más en sentido opuesto. Ocupaba su lugar entre los palos y golpeaba con su stick las bases de los postes, primero la izquierda y después la derecha. Tras esto se santiguaba, como un sacerdote que se dirige al Señor. Situado sobre la línea azul, y durante los siguientes treinta minutos, el entrenador patinaba a su alrededor, lanzando el disco como un francotirador hacia todos los rincones y también desde el punto de penalti.

A los treinta y dos años, Edward se sentía bien. Bien respecto al hockey, y bien respecto a su condición física. Estaba, más o menos, libre de dolor, y el medicamento más fuerte que tomaba era Advil, un analgésico. Estaba jugando la mejor temporada de su carrera, y camino de la final de liga, su cuerpo se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. Su vida profesional iba de maravillas. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su vida íntima.

El entrenador de porteros lanzó uno de los discos con todas sus fuerzas, con un marcado efecto, pero Edward lo atrapó con su guante. A través del grueso acolchado, los doscientos cincuenta gramos de goma vulcanizada impactaron contra su mano. Se tiró de rodillas sobre el hielo al tiempo que otro disco volaba hacia la derecha y golpeaba en sus protecciones. Sintió el familiar tirón de dolor en sus tendones y ligamentos, pero no era que no pudiese soportar. Nada que no quisiese soportar, y nada que él fuese a admitir jamás de viva voz.

Algunos periodistas lo habían desahuciado después de la peor época de su carrera. Dos años atrás, cuando jugaba con los Red Wings, se lesionó ambas rodillas. Tras unas cuantas intervenciones quirúrgicas de consideración, incontables horas de rehabilitación, una estancia en la clínica Betty Ford para recuperarse de su adicción a los tranquilizantes, y el traspaso a los Seattle Chinooks, Edward estaba de vuelta y en mejor forma que nunca.

Aquella temporada tenía algo que demostrar. Había vuelto a exhibir las cualidades que le habían llevado a ser uno de los mejores. Edward disponía de un indescriptible sexto sentido, lo cual le permitía intuir la jugada segundos antes de que se produjese, y si no podía detener el lanzamiento con sus veloces manos, siempre le quedaba el recurso a la fuerza bruta y a algún movimiento sacado de la manga.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, Edward se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se fue al gimnasio. Estuvo montado en la bicicleta estática cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de pasar a las pesas. Durante hora y media, trabajó los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen. Los músculos de sus piernas y de la espalda le ardían y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes mientras tomaba aire sin pararse a pensar en el dolor.

Se dio una lenta ducha, se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura y después se dirigió a los vestuarios. Allí estaban los demás chicos, tirados sobre sillas y banquillos, escuchando lo que Quil les decía.

Aro Vulturi también se encontraba en mitad de la sala, y empezó a hablar acerca de la venta de entradas. Aquello, se dijo Edward, no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Su trabajo consistía en mantener la portería a cero y ayudar a que el equipo ganase partidos. Así pues, él cumplía con su misión.

Edward apoyó un hombro desnudo contra el marco de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos, y posó la mirada en la mujer bajita que había visto antes. Estaba junto a Vulturi, y Edward la estudió. Era una de esas mujeres naturales que optan por no maquillarse. Sus cejas negras eran la única nota de color en su pálido rostro. Los pantalones negros y la chaqueta no dejaban entrever forma alguna, ocultando todo asomo de curvas. De uno de sus hombros colgaba un bolso de piel, y en la mano portaba una taza de papel de Starbucks.

No era fea, sino extremadamente... sencilla. A algunos hombres les gustaban las mujeres de aire natural. A Edward no. A él le gustaba que las mujeres se pintasen los labios, oliesen a polvos de maquillaje y se depilasen las piernas. Le gustaban las mujeres que se esforzaban por tener buen aspecto. Y aquélla no se esforzaba en absoluto, eso saltaba a la vista.

–Sin duda estáis al corriente de que el reportero Sam Uley está de baja por causas médicas. En su lugar, Bella Swan escribirá las crónicas de nuestros partidos en casa –explicó el dueño del equipo–, y también viajará con nosotros el resto de la temporada.

Los jugadores permanecieron en silencio, desconcertados. Nadie dijo una palabra, pero Edward sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo que él: que preferiría recibir un golpe del disco a que un cronista deportivo, y menos aún una mujer, viajase con el equipo. Los jugadores miraron hacia su capitán, Emmet Asesino McCarty, después centraron su atención en los entrenadores, que también permanecían en silencio. Esperaban que alguien dijese algo, que les rescatasen de aquella pesadilla bajita y de pelo oscuro que se les iba a pegar como una lapa.

–Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea –dijo finalmente el Asesino, pero una mirada a los helados ojos grises de Aro Vulturi le hizo callar.

Nadie más se atrevió a abrir la boca. Nadie excepto Edward Masen. Respetaba a Vulturi. Incluso le gustaba un poco. Pero Edward estaba jugando la mejor temporada de su vida. Los Chinooks tenían el título de liga al alcance de la mano, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una periodista lo echase todo a perder. Ya habían escrito demasiadas cosas malas sobre él.

–Con todos mis respetos, señor Vulturi, ¿ha perdido usted el jodido sentido común? –preguntó apartándose de la pared.

Cuando estaban de viaje, sucedían ciertas cosas que uno no deseaba que todo el país pudiese leer durante el desayuno. Edward era más discreto que algunos de sus compañeros, pero lo último que necesitaba era una reportera viajando con ellos. Y, por otra parte, también había que tener en cuenta el factor mala suerte. Cualquier cosa que se saliese de la norma podía enviar al traste su buena suerte. Y que una mujer viajase con ellos era, a todas luces, algo fuera de la norma.

–Entiendo vuestros reparos, chicos –dijo Aro Vulturi–, pero después de pensarlo mucho, y de que tanto el Times como la señorita Swan me diesen su palabra, puedo aseguraros que tendréis intimidad. Los reportajes no se inmiscuirán en vuestra vida privada.

«Gilipolleces», pensó Edward, pero no se molestó en gastar saliva expresándolo. Al apreciar la determinación en el rostro del propietario del equipo, supo que discutir carecía de sentido. Edward tenía que aceptarlo.

–Bueno, será mejor que prepare a la señorita para el lenguaje rudo –le advirtió Edward. La señorita Swan centró su atención en él. Su mirada fue directa y firme. Alzó uno de los extremos de la boca, como si le hubiese sorprendido el comentario.

–Soy periodista, señor Masen -replicó con un tono de voz más sutil que su mirada, una extraña mezcla de suave feminidad y determinación–. Su lenguaje no va a incomodarme.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa desafiante y se encaminó hacia su taquilla al fondo del vestuario.

–¿Es usted la mujer que escrrribe esa columna sobrrre cómo encontrarrr pareja? –preguntó Demetri Empalador Fetisov.

–Escribo la columna «Soltera en la ciudad» en el Times –respondió.

–Pensé que se trataba de una mujer oriental –comentó Embry Call.

–No, sólo se me fue un poco la mano con el delineador de ojos –explicó la señorita Swan.

Dios santo, ni siquiera era una auténtica cronista deportiva. Edward había leído su columna un par de veces, o al menos lo había intentado. Escribía sobre sus problemas, y los de sus amigas, con los hombres. Era una de esas mujeres a las que les gustaba hablar de «relaciones y aventuras», como si todo tuviese que ser analizado una y otra vez. Como si, en cualquier caso, la mayor parte de los problemas entre hombres y mujeres no fueran simple y llanamente una invención de estas últimas.

–¿Con quién compartirá habitación mientras estemos de viaje? –preguntó alguien desde la izquierda, y una oleada de risas relajó la tensión.

La conversación se apartó del tema de la señorita Swan para centrarse en el análisis de los siguientes cuatro partidos, que tenían que disputar en sólo ocho días.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Edward recogió la toalla del suelo y la metió en su bolsa de lona. Aro Vulturi estaba senil, pensó Edward mientras dejaba los calzoncillos blancos y la camiseta sobre el banquillo, o eso, o el divorcio por el que estaba pasando lo había vuelto loco.

Aquella mujer probablemente no supiera una sola palabra de hockey. Lo más seguro era que quisiese escribir acerca de sentimientos y problemas de pareja. Bueno, podía interrogarlo al respecto hasta que se le pusiese la cara morada de tanto hablar, que él no iba a soltar prenda. Después de los problemas del último año, Edward ya no respondía a las preguntas de los periodistas. Nunca. Que viajase con ellos no iba a hacer que cambiase de idea.

Se puso los calzoncillos dándole la espalda a la señorita Swan, y la miró por encima del hombro antes de ponerse la camiseta. La pilló mirándose los zapatos. No era nada nuevo la presencia de mujeres periodistas en los vestuarios. Si a una mujer no le importaba entrar en una habitación repleta de hombres malhablados, por lo general sus compañeros solían comportarse bien con ella. Pero la señorita Swan parecía tan incómoda como una vieja tía solterona y virgen. Aunque él sabía más bien poco de vírgenes.

Acabó de vestirse enfundándose unos gastados Levi's y un grueso jersey azul. Después metió los pies en sus botas negras y se abrochó el Rolex de oro en la muñeca. El reloj había sido un regalo personal de Aro tras la firma del contrato. Un pequeño detalle para sellar el negocio.

Edward se puso su cazadora de cuero, cogió la bolsa de lona y se encaminó a la oficina del club. Allí se hizo con la hoja que indicaba el itinerario de los siguientes ocho días y estuvo hablando un rato con el encargado de la oficina para asegurarse de que recordaba que él quería una habitación individual. Durante la última estancia en Toronto, compartió habitación con Jacob Black. Por lo general, Edward se dormía a los pocos segundos de meterse en la cama, pero Jacob roncaba como una sierra mecánica.

Edward salió de las instalaciones justo después de las doce del mediodía, oyendo el eco de sus pasos contra las paredes de hormigón mientras se dirigía a la salida. Una vez fuera, la niebla le golpeó el rostro y se introdujo por el cuello de su chaqueta. No parecía que fuese a llover, pero era un día triste y lúgubre. El tipo de clima que acostumbraba imperar en Seattle. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba jugar fuera de la ciudad, pero no la más importante. La más importante era la paz que le proporcionaba el hecho de estar en ruta. Aunque esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto: esa paz se veía amenazada por la presencia de la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos a pocos pasos de él, con el bolso colgado del hombro.

La señorita Swan estaba envuelta en algo parecido a un indescriptible impermeable ceñido a la cintura por un cinturón. Era largo y negro, y el viento de la bahía hacía ondear los faldones, dando la impresión de que llevase un lastre en el culo. En la mano acarreaba todavía la taza de papel de Starbucks.

–El vuelo de las seis de la mañana a Phoenix es terrible –dijo él mientras caminaba en dirección al aparcamiento–. No te retrases. Sería vergonzoso que lo perdieses.

–Allí estaré –respondió ella cuando pasó por su lado–. No quieres que viaje con el equipo, ¿verdad? ¿Se debe a que soy una mujer?

Él se detuvo, y se volvió y la miró a la cara. La molesta brisa hacía aletear las solapas del impermeable de Bella, y también hizo que varios mechones de su cola de caballo se soltasen para ir a parar a sus rosadas mejillas. Tras un análisis más detallado, podía comprobarse que eso no mejoraba mucho su aspecto

.–No. No me gustan los periodistas –contestó.

–Es comprensible, supongo, teniendo en cuenta tu historia.

Sin duda, había leído sobre él.

–¿Qué historia?

Se preguntó si habría leído aquel maldito libro, Los chicos malos del hockey, en el que le habían dedicado cinco capítulos, con fotografías y todo. Más o menos la mitad de lo que el autor afirmaba allí eran puros cotilleos o simples invenciones. Y el único motivo por el cual Edward no le había denunciado era que no quería atraer la atención de los medios.

–Tu historia con la prensa. –Bella bebió un sorbo de café y se encogió de hombros–. El omnipresente seguimiento de tus problemas con las drogas y las mujeres.

Efectivamente, lo había leído. ¿Y quién demonios utilizaba palabras como «omnipresente»? Sólo los periodistas.

–Para tu información, te diré que nunca he tenido problemas con las mujeres. Omnipresentes ni de cualquier otro tipo. Deberías informarte mejor en lugar de creer todo lo que lees.

Al menos, respecto a cuestiones delictivas. Y su adicción a los tranquilizantes era cosa del pasado. Donde él deseaba que quedase para siempre.

Edward recorrió con la mirada el cabello recogido de Bella, la perfecta piel de su rostro, y descendió hacia el resto de su cuerpo, enfundado en aquel horroroso impermeable. Tal vez si hubiese llevado el pelo suelto no le habría parecido tan estirada.

–He leído algunas de tus columnas del periódico –dijo alzando la vista hacia sus ojos verdes–. Tú eres la soltera que se queja de la falta de compromiso y que no consigue encontrar a un hombrede verdad.

Ella frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y endureció la mirada.

–Viéndote, puedo entender tus problemas –remató él sin mover un solo músculo.

Bien. Quizás así ella se mantuviese a distancia.

–¿Ya no tomas nada, estás limpio? –preguntó Bella.

Edward supuso que, si no contestaba, ella imaginaría ciertas cosas. Siempre era así.

–Totalmente –respondió.

–¿En serio? –Bella alzó las cejas, que formaron unos arcos perfectos, dándole a entender que ponía en duda sus palabras.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

–¿Quieres ver cómo me meo en tu taza de café? –preguntó con la mirada encendida, cabreado, frente a aquella mujer que seguramente no había hecho el amor en cinco años.

–No, gracias, me gusta el café solo.

De no haberse tratado de una periodista, Edward se habría detenido a apreciar por unos segundos la agudeza de su réplica, pero había sonado como una provocación, le gustase o no admitirlo.

–Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber –masculló Edward–. Y no creas que el hecho de que Aro te haya presentado a los chicos va a hacer que tu trabajo sea más fácil.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Quiero decir lo que a ti te dé la gana que quiero decir –respondió él mientras se alejaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Caminó el corto trecho que le separaba del aparcamiento y encontró su Ducati gris en su sitio, junto a las plazas para discapacitados. El color de la motocicleta casaba a la perfección con las densas nubes que colgaban sobre la ciudad y también con el sombrío aparcamiento. Colocó la bolsa en la parte trasera de la moto y se sentó en el asiento negro. Con el talón de su bota apretó lapalanca de arranque y puso en marcha el motor de dos cilindros. No le dedicó un solo pensamiento más a la señorita Swan y salió a toda prisa del aparcamiento, dejando tras de sí el rugido del motor.

Enfiló Broad, dejando atrás el bar Tini Bigs, camino de Second Avenue. Tras unas cuantas manzanas, entró en el aparcamiento comunitario del complejo residencial en el que vivía y dejó la motocicleta junto a su Land Cruiser. Consultó la hora en su reloj y cogió la bolsa pensando que se disponía a afrontar tres horas de calma. Se dijo que tal vez podría poner la cinta de algún partido en el vídeo y relajarse frente a la enorme pantalla de su enorme televisor. Tal vez podría llamar a alguna amiga y quedar para comer. Cierta pelirroja de piernas largas le vino a la mente.

Salió del ascensor en la planta diecinueve y recorrió el pasillo hasta la esquina nororiental del edificio. Había comprado aquel piso poco después de fichar por los Chinooks, el verano anterior. No le había apasionado el interior –pues le recordaba a las decoraciones de la vieja serie de dibujos animados Los Supersónicos: piedra, acero y esquinas redondeadas–, pero las vistas... Las vistas eran impresionantes.

Abrió la puerta y sus planes para el día se vinieron abajo cuando tropezó con una mochila North Face de color azul que descansaba sobre la moqueta beige. En el sofá de piel color azul marino, un anorak rojo, y encima de una de las mesitas de cristal, varios anillos y pulseras amontonados. En el equipo de música rugía la música rap y Shaggy se movía sin parar en la pantalla del televisor de Edward, sintonizada en la MTV. Bree. Había llegado antes de lo previsto.

Edward recorrió el pasillo y dejó la mochila y su propia bolsa sobre el sofá. Llamó a la puerta del primero de los tres dormitorios, y abrió. Bree estaba tendida sobre la cama, con el corto pelo oscuro recogido en lo alto de la cabeza formando una especie de plumero. Tenía restos de crema bajo los ojos y sus mejillas estaban pálidas. Abrazaba un osito de peluche contra su pecho.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? –le preguntó.

–Intentaron llamarte del colegio. No me encuentro bien.

Edward entró en la habitación y se acercó a su hermana de dieciséis años, hecha un ovillo sobre el edredón. Supuso que lloraba porque se acordaba otra vez de su madre. Había pasado sólo un mes desde el funeral, y pensó que tenía que decir algo para consolar a Bree, aunque no sabía realmente qué decir, y estaba convencido de que siempre que lo intentaba las cosas empeoraban.

–¿Has pillado la gripe? –acabó preguntando. El parecido de la chica con su madre, o como mínimo con el recuerdo que él tenía de ella, era impresionante.

–No.

–¿Te has resfriado?

–No.

–¿Qué te pasa entonces?

–Me siento mal, eso es todo

Edward acababa de cumplir dieciséis años cuando la cuarta esposa de su padre había dado a luz a Bree. Aparte de alguna que otra visita durante las vacaciones, Edward nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Él se había hecho mayor. Ellos vivían en Los Ángeles y él en el otro extremo del país. Había estado demasiado ocupado con las cuestiones relativas a su propia vida, y hasta que ella se fue a vivir con él, el mes anterior, no había vuelto a verla desde el funeral de su padre, hacía diez años. Y de repente era el responsable de una hermana a la que ni siquiera conocía. Era el único pariente cercano que aún no había alcanzado la edad de la jubilación. Era jugador de hockey. Soltero. Hombre. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría hacer con ella.

–¿Quieres un poco de sopa? –preguntó.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

–Por qué no –respondió entre sollozos.

Aliviado, Edward salió rápidamente de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Sacó una lata grande de caldo de pollo del armario y la colocó bajo el abrelatas automático que había en la encimera de mármol negro. Sabía que la chica estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero, por todos los demonios, lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando no lloraba, estaba de morros. Cuando no estaba de morros, lo trataba como si fuese un retrasado mental.

Edward vertió la sopa en dos tazones y le añadió agua. Le había propuesto que viese a un psicólogo, y así lo había hecho durante la enfermedad de su madre, pero Bree creía que ya había tenido bastante. Introdujo los tazones en el microondas y programó el reloj. Aparte de enloquecerle, tener en casa a una chica adolescente y temperamental había afectado seriamente su vida social.

Últimamente, sólo disfrutaba de tiempo para sí mismo cuando salía de viaje. Algo tenía que cambiar. La situación no era la adecuada para ninguno de los dos. Se había visto obligado a contratar a una mujer para que se quedase en casa con Bree cuando él estaba fuera. Su nombre era Jessica Stanley y rondaba la sesentena. A Bree no le gustaba, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Lo más conveniente era encontrar un buen internado para Bree. Allí sería feliz, conviviendo con chicas de su edad que supiesen de maquillaje y de peinados y a las que les gustase escuchar música rap. Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Sus razones para enviarla a un internado no eran del todo altruistas. Quería recuperar su antigua vida. Eso tal vez le hiciese parecer un maldito egoísta, pero había trabajado muy duro para disfrutar de aquel tipo de existencia. Para conseguir alzarse sobre el caos y alcanzar una relativa calma.

–Necesito algo de dinero.

El comentario hizo que Edward apartase la vista de los tazones que daban vueltas dentro del microondas y mirase a su hermana, que estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ya habían hablado acerca de la cuenta corriente especial a su nombre.

–Cuando vendamos la casa de tu madre y te demos de alta en la Seguridad Social...

–Lo necesito hoy –lo interrumpió–. Ahora mismo.

Edward sacó su cartera del bolsillo posterior del pantalón.

–¿Cuánto necesitas?

–Unos siete u ocho dólares.

–¿Siete u ocho?

–Digamos diez, para estar seguros.

Edward sintió curiosidad y también pensó que debía preguntarlo, así que dijo:

–¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

–No tengo la gripe –dijo ella, ruborizándose.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Tengo calambres y no tengo nada. –Bajó la vista hacia los pies cubiertos por calcetines–. No conozco a ninguna chica del colegio a la que pedirle, y ya era demasiado tarde para ir a la enfermería. Por eso me vine a casa.

–¿Demasiado tarde para qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Tengo calambres y no tengo... –Bree se ruborizó aún más–. Tampones. Busqué en tu lavabo, porque pensé que tal vez alguna de tus novias podría haber dejado alguno. Pero no tienes ninguno.

La campanilla del microondas sonó justo en el momento en que Edward entendió el problema de Bree. Abrió la portezuela y se quemó los dedos al dejar los tazones de sopa sobre la encimera.

–Oh. –Sacó dos cucharas de un cajón y, como no sabía qué decir, preguntó–: ¿Quieres galletas saladas?

–Sí.

De algún modo, no le había parecido una chica lo suficientemente mayor. ¿Acaso las chicas empezaban a tener la menstruación a partir de los dieciséis? Suponía que debía de ser así, pero nunca había pensado en ello. Había crecido como un hijo único, y sus pensamientos siempre habían estado relacionados con el hockey.

–¿Quieres una aspirina?.

Una de las mujeres con las que había salido tomaba sus analgésicos cuando tenía dolores menstruales. Al recordarla, Edward se dio cuenta que el dinero y su adicción había sido lo único que compartieron.

–No.

–Iremos al supermercado después de comer –dijo–. Necesito desodorante.

Ella alzó la vista finalmente, pero no se movió.

–¿Tienes que ir ahora?

–Sí.

Él la observó; parecía incómoda y molesta. La culpa que había sentido minutos antes se vio aliviada. Enviarla a un lugar en el que podría vivir con chicas de su edad era, a todas luces, lo más adecuado. En un internado para chicas estarían al corriente de calambres menstruales y otras cuestiones femeninas.

–Voy a coger las llaves –dijo Edward.

Sólo tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para exponer su idea sin que sonase como si pretendiera librarse de ella.


	8. Intercambio de cumplidos

**Ni la historia no los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Alice cuando se disponía a llevarse a la boca un trozo de pollo.

–Voy a encargarme de escribir las crónicas de los partidos de los Chinooks. Viajaré con ellos – repitió Bella atendiendo a la amistad que las unía desde la infancia.

–¿El equipo de hockey?

Alice trabajaba en Nordstrom's vendiendo aquello de lo cual era una completa adicta: zapatos. A primera vista, Bella y ella eran diametralmente opuestas. Era alta, morena, de ojos dorados, poco menos que un anuncio andante de belleza y buen gusto. Y sus caracteres tampoco eran muy parecidos. Bella era introvertida, en tanto que Alice no se guardaba en el tintero ningún pensamiento o emoción. Bella compraba por catálogo. Alice consideraba los catálogos una herramienta del Demonio.

–Sí, por eso estoy en esta parte de la ciudad. He venido a encontrarme con el dueño del equipo.

Aquellas dos amigas eran como el fuego y el hielo, como la noche y el día, pero compartían experiencias y un pasado que las mantenía profundamente unidas. La madre de Alice se había fugado con un camionero y había ido apareciendo y desapareciendo de su vida cada cierto tiempo. Bella había crecido sin madre. Las dos chicas habían vivido puerta con puerta en Tacoma, en el mismo desolado bloque de apartamentos. Eran pobres. No tenían donde caerse muertas. Ambas sabían lo que era acudir a la escuela calzando zapatos de lona cuando los demás los llevaban de cuero.

Las dos habían crecido, y cada una se enfrentaba al pasado a su manera. Bella cuidaba del dinero como si siempre se tratase del último cheque de su vida, en tanto que Alice derrochaba ingentes cantidades en zapatos de marca, como si fuese Imelda Marcos.

Alice dejó el tenedor junto al plato y se llevó una mano al pecho.

–¿Tienes que viajar con los Chinooks y entrevistar a los jugadores mientras se desnudan?

Bella asintió y repuso, mientras pinchaba unos macarrones con queso:

–En el mejor de los casos, no se quitarán los calzoncillos hasta que yo esté fuera del vestuario.

–Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué otra razón podría haber, aparte de ver tíos en pelotas, para entrar en un vestuario maloliente?

–Entrevistarlos para el periódico.

Como ya los había visto a todos esa misma mañana, estaba empezando a sentir un tanto de aprensión. A su lado, teniendo presente que ella medía metro cincuenta y cinco, parecían gigantes.

–¿Crees que se darían cuenta si sacases algunas fotografías?

–Sin duda. –Bella rió–. No son tan tontos como podría pensarse.

–Pues la verdad es que no me importaría ver a unos cuantos jugadores de hockey desnudos.

Y una vez que los había visto a todos, verlos desnudos era un aspecto del trabajo que le preocupaba. Tenía que viajar con esos hombres. Sentarse con ellos en el avión. No quería saber cómo eran sin ropa. A ella sólo le gustaba estar cerca de un hombre desnudo cuando los dos lo estaban. Y si bien para ganarse el pan escribía acerca de explícitas fantasías sexuales, en su vida cotidiana no se sentía cómoda ante la desnudez descarada. No era como la mujer que escribía acerca de relaciones y citas amorosas en la columna del Times. Y, en ningún caso, se parecía a Bomboncito de Miel. Isabella Swan era una impostora.

–Ya que no podrás sacar fotos –dijo Alice mientras pinchaba un pedazo de pollo de su ensalada oriental–, toma notas para mí.

–Eso no es ético en un montón de sentidos –repuso Bella, y entonces recordó el ofrecimiento de Edward Masen de «mear» en su café y se dijo que, en esta ocasión, podría dejar de lado la ética–. Le he visto el culo a Edward Masen.

–¿Al natural?

–Como su madre le trajo al mundo.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante.

–¿Cómo es?

–Está bien. –Bella recordó sus esculturales hombros y su espalda, la marca de su columna vertebral, y la toalla deslizándose hasta sus pies, mostrando la redonda perfección de sus nalgas–. Muy bien, de hecho.

No podía negarlo, Edward era un hombre hermoso, pero por desgracia su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

–Joder –suspiró Alice–, ¿por qué no habré terminado la carrera? ¿Podría conseguir un trabajo como el tuyo?

–Demasiadas fiestas.

–Oh, sí. –Alice permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, después sonrió–. Lo que necesitas es una ayudante. ¿Por qué no me contratas?

–El periódico no pagaría a una ayudante.

–Vaya rollo. –La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Alice, cuya mirada descendió hasta la chaqueta de su amiga–. Tendrás que comprarte ropa nueva.

–Ya lo he hecho –dijo Bella antes de llevarse un trocito de queso a la boca

–Cuando digo nueva me refiero a algo más atractivo. Siempre vas de negro o gris. La gente no tardará en preguntarse si estás deprimida.

–No estoy deprimida.

–Tal vez no, pero deberías vestir algo con un poco de color. Rojos y verdes, especialmente. Vas a viajar durante toda la temporada con tipos grandes inflados de testosterona. Es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que uno de ellos se fije en ti.

Bella viajaría por trabajo. No quería atraer la atención de nadie. Especialmente de jugadores de hockey. Especialmente si todos eran como Edward Masen. Cuando declinó su oferta referente al café, casi se echó a reír. Casi. En lugar de ello, dijo: «Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber.» Sólo que no había dicho «saber», sino «sabeg». Era un gilipollas, y no había perdido del todo su acento canadiense. Lo último que quería o necesitaba era llamar la atención de tipos como él. Reflexionó en su propio aspecto, en sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta negra y su blusa gris. Le pareció que tenía buena pinta.

–Es de J. Crew.

Alice abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules. Bella sabía qué diría a continuación: que J. Crew no era Donna Karan.

–Exacto. ¿Del catálogo?

–Por supuesto.

–Y negro.

–Ya sabes que soy daltónica.

–No eres daltónica. Lo que pasa es que no distingues qué colores casan.

–Es cierto.

Por eso le gustaba el color negro. Tenía buen aspecto vestida de negro, y además no corría el riesgo de desentonar.

–Tienes un cuerpo menudo muy bonito, Bella. Tendrías que explotarlo, enseñarlo. Ven conmigo a Nordy's y te ayudaré a escoger algunas cosas.

–Ni hablar. La última vez que te dejé escoger mi ropa, empecé a parecerme a Greg Brady, sólo que menos guay.

–Eso fue en sexto curso, y teníamos que ir a Goodwill para comprar ropa. Ahora somos mayores y tenemos dinero. Al menos, tú lo tienes.

Sí, y también tenía un plan para invertirlo. Había pensado en un nidito de amor. O sea, nada de ropa de marca, sino en comprar una casa.

–Me gusta la ropa que llevo –dijo como si no hubiesen hablado de ello unas mil veces antes de ese día.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de tema.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo lo adapto.**

–_Me gusta la ropa que llevo –dijo como si no hubiesen hablado de ello unas mil veces antes de ese día. _

_Alice puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de tema._

* * *

–He conocido a un tipo.

Menuda novedad. Desde que había pasado la frontera de los treinta la última primavera, el reloj biológico de Alice parecía haberse puesto en marcha y ella no podía dejar de pensar que sus óvulos se estaban marchitando. Resolvió que era el momento de casarse, y como no deseaba mantener a Bella al margen, llegó a la conclusión de que las dos tenían que casarse. Pero el plan de Alice entrañaba un problema.

Bella estaba convencida de que era una especie de imán que atraía a tíos dispuestos a romperle el corazón y tratarla mal, y de que los únicos hombres capaces de excitarla y ponerla a tono eran los gilipollas, por lo que había decidido comprarse un gato y encerrarse en casa. Pero estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Si se encerraba en casa, no sacaría de ningún lado nuevo material para su columna «Soltera en la ciudad».

–Tiene un amigo –añadió Alice.

–El último «amigo» con el que me citaste conducía una furgoneta estilo asesino en serie con un sofá en la parte trasera.

–Lo sé, y no le hizo mucha gracia leer su historia en tu columna del Times.

–Peor para él. Era uno de esos tipos que da por supuesto que porque escribo la columna estoy desesperada y soy una cachonda.

–Esta vez será diferente.

–No.

–Tal vez le gustes.

–Ése es el problema. Si le gusto, sé que me tratará como una mierda y después me dará una patada en el culo.

–Bella, rara vez le das a alguien la oportunidad de que te dé una patada en el culo. Siempre tienes un pie en la puerta, esperando encontrar la excusa adecuada para largarte.

Alice no era la más adecuada para reprocharle nada en ese sentido. Ella despachaba a los chicos por ser demasiado perfectos.

–No has salido con nadie desde James –dijo Alice.

–Sí, y mira cómo me fue.

Le había sacado dinero para comprarle regalos a otra mujer. Por lo que ella sabía, lencería barata. Bella odiaba la lencería barata.

–Míralo por el lado bueno –dijo Alice–. Después de librarte de él, estabas tan afectada que blanqueaste los azulejos del cuarto de baño.

Era un detalle triste de la vida de Bella, pero cuando sufría un desengaño amoroso y se sentía deprimida, se ponía a limpiar con saña. Cuando estaba contenta en cambio, tenía cierta tendencia a amontonar la ropa en el armario.

Después de comer, Bella dejó a Alice en Nordstrom's y condujo hasta el Seattle Times. No disponía de un escritorio propio en el periódico, pues su trabajo en éste se limitaba a escribir una columna mensual. De hecho, en contadas ocasiones se aventuraba dentro de aquel edificio. Había quedado en verse con el editor de deportes, Eleazar Denali, quien ni siquiera había tenido que decirle a Bella lo mucho que le asustaba dejar el trabajo de Sam en sus manos. La recibió con frialdad y le presentó a los otros tres cronistas deportivos, que no se mostraron más cálidos que Eleazar. A excepción de Jeff Noonan.

A pesar de que raramente pasaba por el Seattle Times, había oído hablar de Jeff Noonan. Las mujeres de la plantilla lo llamaban «el Acosador», y era poco menos que un juicio por acoso sexual andante. No sólo creía que el lugar adecuado para las mujeres era la cocina, sino que estaba convencido de que, dentro de ésta, lo mejor era que se tumbasen sobre la mesa. Por el modo en que la miró quedó claro que se la estaba imaginando desnuda, y le sonrió como si algo así pudiese hacerla sentir halagada. La mirada que ella le dedicó daba a entender que antes que estar con él prefería comer matarratas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece**

* * *

El BAC-111 despegó del aeropuerto de Seattle a las seis treinta y tres de la mañana. Pocos minutos después, el reactor atravesaba la capa de nubes y viraba hacia la izquierda. El sol de la mañana entró por las ventanillas ovaladas como si se tratase de los focos de un estadio. De repente, las sombras fueron arrasadas bajo aquella luz brutal, y un buen número de jugadores de hockey reclinaron sus asientos y se prepararon para las cuatro horas que duraba el vuelo. Un olor que era mezcla de loción para después del afeitado y colonia invadió la cabina al tiempo que el avión concluía el ascenso y adoptaba la horizontalidad.

Sin apartar los ojos de la hoja de itinerario que sostenía en su regazo, Bella alzó una mano para regular el aire acondicionado que tenía encima de su cabeza. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la agenda del equipo. Observó que, en algunas ocasiones los vuelos tenían prevista la hora de salida justo después de los partidos, mientras que otras veces estaban programados para la mañana siguiente. Pero a excepción de las horas de los vuelos, lo señalado en la agenda era siempre igual. El equipo entrenaba invariablemente la víspera de cada partido y llevaba a cabo unos ejercicios ligeros el día del mismo. Nunca variaba.

Dejó las hojas con el itinerario a un lado y cogió un ejemplar del Hockey News. La luz de la mañana iluminó la sección de reportajes sobre los equipos de la NHL. Se detuvo a leer la columna dedicada a los Chinooks. El titular rezaba: «Su portería, la clave del éxito para los Chinooks.» Durante las últimas semanas, Bella había estudiado las estadísticas de la NHL. Se había familiarizado con los nombres de los jugadores de los Chinooks y con las posiciones en que jugaban. Leyó todos los artículos relativos al equipo que pudo encontrar, pero seguía sin tenerlo claro respecto al juego y los jugadores. No le quedaba más opción que lanzarse sin red, esperando no partirse la crisma en el intento. Necesitaba el respeto y la confianza de aquellos hombres. Quería que la tratasen como a un cronista deportivo cualquiera.

En su maletín llevaba dos libros de inestimable valor para ella: «Hockey para principiantes» y «Los chicos malos del hockey». El primero explicaba los rudimentos del juego, en tanto que el segundo hablaba del lado oscuro de éste y de los hombres que lo practicaban. Sin alzar la cabeza, miró a lo largo del pasillo, unas filas de asientos más adelante. Observó la hilera de luces de emergencia que recorría la moqueta azul y se detuvo en los mocasines de piel y en los pantalones grises de Edward Masen. Desde la conversación que mantuvieron en el estadio Key, había investigado con más interés su vida que la del resto de los jugadores.

Había nacido y crecido en Edmonton, Alberta, Canadá. Su padre era canadiense francófono y se había divorciado de su madre cuando Edward acababa de cumplir los cinco años. Los Houston Oilers habían elegido a Edward en la sexta posición del draft de la NHL a los diecinueve años. Había sido traspasado a Detroit y, finalmente, a Seattle. Los datos más interesantes los proporcionaba el libro «Los chicos malos del hockey», que le dedicaba cinco capítulos enteros. El libro explicaba con todo detalle las andanzas del portero, de quien decía que tenía las manos tan rápidas dentro como fuera de la pista. Las fotografías mostraban a un buen número de actrices y modelos entre sus brazos, y si bien ninguna de ellas afirmaba haberse acostado con él, tampoco lo negaba.

Su mirada se posó en su enorme mano y sus largos dedos tamborileando sobre el brazo del asiento. Su Rolex de oro asomaba por debajo de la manga de su camisa blanca con rayas azules. Se fijó en sus hombros y en el perfil de sus altos pómulos y su recta nariz. Llevaba el pelo corto como un gladiador dispuesto a entrar en combate. Aun cuando se diera por hecho que sólo la mitad de lo que decía aquel libro debía de ser cierto, aun así Edward había ido dejando un buen rastro de mujeres en todas las ciudades por las que había pasado el equipo. A Bella le sorprendía que no tuviese el aspecto de un agotado enfermo terminal. Al igual que el resto de los jugadores, aquella mañana Edward tenía el aspecto de un hombre denegocios o de un inversor financiero más que de un jugador de hockey. Ya en el aeropuerto, a Bella le sorprendió ver a todos los miembros del equipo vestidos con traje y corbata como si se dispusiesen a ir a la oficina.

Algo se interpuso en su ángulo de visión. Bella alzó la vista y topó con Jacob Martillo Black. Con la cabeza inclinada para no golpearse con el techo, parecía aún más temible de lo habitual. Bella todavía no había memorizado las caras de los miembros de la plantilla, pero Jake era uno de esos tipos que resultan inolvidables. Medía más de metro noventa, y pesaba cien kilos de puros músculos intimidatorios. En esa época, lucía una tupida perilla y un ojo morado. Se había quitado la americana y la corbata y arremangado la camisa. Su cabello oscuro pedía a gritos un buen corte, y llevaba una tira de esparadrapo en el puente de la nariz. Le echó un vistazo al maletín que Bella había dejado en el asiento contiguo.

–¿Te importa si me siento aquí durante un rato?

Bella no quería admitirlo, pero siempre la habían puesto nerviosa los tipos muy corpulentos. Ocupaban demasiado espacio y hacían que se sintiera pequeña y vulnerable.

–No..., no. –Cogió el maletín de piel y lo colocó en el suelo, entre sus pies.

Jake acomodó su anatomía en el asiento y señaló el periódico que Bella tenía en las manos.

–¿Has leído el artículo que escribí? Está en la página seis.

–Todavía no.

Bella buscó de inmediato la página seis y observó la foto de Jake durante un partido. Tenía la cabeza del jugador contrario inmovilizada con una llave de judo y le estaba golpeando la cara.

–Ése soy yo dándole su merecido a Rasmussen en su temporada de novato –explicó Jake.

Bella lo miró de medio lado, fijándose en su ojo morado y su nariz rota.

–¿Por qué?

–Había metido tres goles.

–¿Acaso no es ése su trabajo?

–Claro, pero el mío era ponerle las cosas difíciles. -Jake se encogió de hombros–. Conseguir que se pusiera nervioso cuando me viese acercarme.

Bella se dijo que lo más prudente era guardarse para sí las opiniones que le inspiraba el trabajo de Jake.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a tu nariz? –preguntó.

–Pasó demasiado cerca de un stick. –Jake señaló al periódico–. ¿Qué opinas?

Echó un vistazo al artículo; parecía bastante bien escrito.

-¿Crees que atrapa al lector desde la entradilla?.

–¿La entradilla?

–Es como los periodistas denominan el principio.

Sabía lo que era una entradilla.

–«Soy algo más que un saco para calentar los puños» –leyó en voz alta– Pues sí, me ha atrapado.

Jacob sonrió, mostrando una hermosa y blanca hilera de dientes. Bella se preguntó cuántas veces se los habrían arrancado y habría tenido que reponerlos.

–Me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo –dijo–. He pensado que, cuando me retire, quizá me dedique a escribir artículos a tiempo completo. Tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos.

Introducirlo en la profesión se le antojó mucho más sencillo que hacer lo que le pedía. Su propio curriculum no era precisamente brillante, pero no quería desilusionar a Jake explicándole la verdad.

–Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pretenecen **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y la leen, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Un beso**

* * *

–Gracias. –Jake se puso en pie a medias y extrajo su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, la abrió y sacó una fotografía–. Ésta es Leah –dijo al tiempo que le pasaba la fotografía de una niña descansando sobre su pecho.

–Qué pequeñita. ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

–Un mes. ¿No es la cosa más bonita que has visto nunca?

Bella no tenía la intención de discutir sobre ese tema con Martillo.

–Es preciosa.

–¿Otra vez enseñando fotos de bebés?

Bella alzó la vista y topó con dos ojos pardos que la miraban por encima del asiento de enfrente. El hombre le pasó una foto.

–Es Taylor Lee –dijo–. Tiene dos meses.

Bella observó la fotografía de un bebé con tan poco pelo como el tipo que se la había pasado, y se preguntó por qué la gente daba por hecho que todo el mundo estaba deseando ver las fotos de sus hijos. Ella no reconoció al tipo que la miraba por encima del asiento hasta que Jake le dio una pista.

–Está calva como una bola de billar, Call. ¿Cuándo le va a salir algo de pelo?

Embry Call, que jugaba de extremo, se alzó sobre el asiento y recuperó su fotografía. La luz se reflejaba en su calva, pero una espesa barba le cubría la cara.

–Yo era calvo a los cinco años, y era muy guapo.

Bella se las ingenió para no evidenciar reacción alguna. Embry podía ser muy bueno controlando el disco, pero no era un hombre atractivo.

–¿Tienes hijos? –le preguntó a Bella.

–No, nunca he estado casada –respondió ella, por lo que la conversación derivó hacia qué jugadores de los Chinooks estaban casados y cuáles no y quiénes tenían hijos.

No era lo que se dice una conversación estimulante, pero alivió su preocupación respecto a que los jugadores la dejasen de lado. Le devolvió a Jake su fotografía y decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Quería sorprenderles con su investigación, o como mínimo demostrarles que sabía hacer su trabajo.

–Dada la edad y la carencia de jugadores cedidos, los Coyotes están jugando mejor de lo que se esperaba este año –dijo, recitando lo que acababa de leer–. ¿Qué os preocupa especialmente del partido del miércoles?

Ambos la miraron como si hubiese hablado en una lengua incomprensible para ellos. Latín, tal vez. Embry se volvió y desapareció tras el respaldo de asiento. Jake guardó la fotografía en su billetera.

–Aquí llega el desayuno –dijo poniéndose en pie.

Martillo se marchó, dejándole bien claro que si bien era lo suficientemente buena como para hablar de periodismo y bebés, no lo era para hablar de hockey. Y a medida que el vuelo proseguía, se le hizo más evidente que los jugadores harían caso omiso de ella. A excepción de la breve charla con Jake y Embry, nadie le dirigió la palabra. Daba igual; no podrían eternamente. Tendrían que permitirle entrar en el vestuario y responder a sus preguntas. Acabarían hablando con ella, si no querían enfrentarse a una acusación de discriminación.

No quiso el bollo ni el zumo de naranja. Alzó el brazo rígido entre los asientos, se desplazó hacia el asiento junto al pasillo, extendió sus artículos y los libros, y después se quitó la chaqueta gris de lana. Se centró en intentar memorizar las infracciones, cuándo se señalaba penalti y debido a qué tipo de falta, y las siempre confusas indicaciones arbítrales. Sacó un bloc de notas adhesivas de su maletín, apuntó toda una serie de detalles y pegó las notas dentro del libro.

Hacer avanzar su trabajo y su vida mediante notas adhesivas no era la manera más eficiente de conseguir que las cosas funcionasen, pero había probado con métodos más organizados, un programa para su ordenador portátil, por ejemplo, y había acabado tomando notas para saber qué era lo que tenía que escribir en él. Se compró una agenda, que utilizaba habitualmente, pero en las páginas de cada día sólo había notas adhesivas. El año anterior se había comprado un ordenador de bolsillo, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse. Sin sus notas adhesivas, había sentido algo similar a un ataque de ansiedad, lo que la llevó a venderle aquel aparato a un amigo.

Apuntó los términos del juego que le resultaban desconocidos, pegó las notas en el libro y a continuación miró hacia la fila de Edward. Las manos de éste descansaban a los lados de un vaso de zumo de naranja que había sobre la bandeja. Procedió a abrir con sus largos dedos una bolsita de aperitivos.

Alguien pronunció su nombre y Edward se volvió. Su mirada se posó en algún punto detrás de Bella, y rió debido a un chiste que ella no captó. Su dentadura era blanca y regular, y su sonrisa podía hacer que una mujer pensara en muchísimos pecados. Después la miró y Bella se olvidó de aquella dentadura. Con ojos inexpresivos, él prosiguió su escrutinio descendiendo por su cara y su cuello hasta la mitad de su blusa blanca. Por alguna inquietante razón, Bella dejó de respirar mientras él fijaba la mirada en aquel punto.

El instante se hizo eterno, extendiéndose entre ellos hasta que el entrecejo de Edward se convirtió en una línea recta. Entonces, sin alzar la vista, volvió a mirar al frente. Bella soltó el aire. De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que había sido juzgada y declarada culpable por Edward Masen

En el momento en el que el avión tocó tierra, la temperatura en Phoenix era de 23 grados y brillaba el sol. Los jugadores de hockey se anudaron las corbatas, se pusieron las americanas, y salieron en dirección al autocar. Edward esperó a que Bella pasara por su lado para levantarse y salir al pasillo. Mientras se ponía su americana de Hugo Boss, la estudió. Llevaba la chaqueta de lana colgando del mismo brazo en el que portaba un gran maletín lleno de libros y periódicos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una tensa cola de caballo que le rozaba los hombros al caminar. Era muy baja (apenas si le llegaba a la barbilla) y, a través del olor a colonia y loción para después del afeitado, percibió cierto perfume floral.

De pronto el maletín chocó contra el respaldo de un asiento y Bella dio un traspié. Edward la cogió del brazo para evitar que cayese, pero el maletín se abrió y los periódicos y los libros fueron a dar al suelo. Él la soltó y se arrodilló a su lado en el estrecho pasillo, recogió el libro sobre las reglas oficiales de la NHL y «Hockey para principiantes».

–No sabes mucho de hockey, ¿no es así? –dijo al pasarle los libros. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron y ella lo miró.

La cara de Bella se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la suya, por lo que pudo estudiarla con detenimiento. Tenía un cutis perfecto y un leve rubor teñía sus suaves mejillas. Sus ojos eran del color de la hierba en verano, y pudo apreciar las finas líneas de las lentillas en los extremos de sus iris. Si no se tratase de una periodista y en su primer encuentro no le hubiese preguntado si había dejado las drogas definitivamente, quizás hubiese pensado que no era del todo fea. Incluso quizás hubiese llegado a pensar que no estaba mal. Quizá.

–Sé lo suficiente –respondió mientras apartaba su mano y metía los libros en el bolsillo delantero del maletín.

–No me cabe la menor duda. – Edward despegó una de las notas de la rodillera de su pantalón. En ella podía leerse: «¿Qué demonios es marcaje al hombre?» La agarró por la muñeca y le dejó la nota en la palma de la mano–. Parece como si realmente lo supieses todo.

Se pusieron en pie y él le cogió el maletín.

–Puedo con él -protestó Bella al tiempo que se metía la nota en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

–Deja que te lo lleve.

–Si estás intentando ser amable, debes saber que ya es tarde.

–No quiero ser amable. Lo que quiero es salir de aquí antes de que se vaya el autocar.

–Oh. –Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró al instante.

Recorrieron el pasillo, Bella con una energía que revelaba su agitación. Una vez dentro del autocar, se sentó junto al director deportivo. Edward dejó el maletín sobre su regazo y se fue a la parte de atrás. Jacob se acercó a Edward cuando éste se hubo sentado.

–Oye, Lucky –dijo Jake–, ¿no te parece mona?

* * *

**¿Que creeis que le contestará Edward? jejeje  
**

**Nos vemos en el prosimo capítulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertencen**

* * *

_–Oye, Lucky –dijo Jacob–, ¿no te parece mona?_

Edward recorrió las hileras de asientos con la mirada hasta ver la cabeza de Bella y los mechones sueltos de su cola de caballo. No era fea, pero distaba de ser su tipo. Le atraían las mujeres estilo Barbie, con piernas largas y pecho abundante, larga melena y los labios pintados de rojo. Mujeres a las que les gustaba satisfacer a los hombres y no esperaban más que su propia satisfacción. Sabía lo que se decía de él, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Bella tenía una bonita piel y su pelo estaría mejor si no lo estirase de aquel modo, pero sus pechos eran pequeños. La imagen de la blusa blanca de Bella cruzó su mente. Se había vuelto para responder a algo que le había preguntado Demetri y, por primera vez desde el despegue, se percató de su presencia. Se fijó entonces en los dos puntos que se marcaban en su blusa de seda. Por un instante se preguntó si tendría frío o estaría excitada.

–No especialmente –le respondió a Jake.

–¿Crees que es verdad eso de que se acostó con Aro para conseguir el trabajo?

–¿Es eso lo que dicen los chicos?

–Con él y con su amigo del Seattle Times.

La idea de una mujer joven como Bella montándoselo con dos viejos verdes para conseguir un trabajo le revolvió el estómago. No entendía por qué le molestaba algo así, y con un encogimiento de hombros apartó de su mente a Bella y cualquier pensamiento acerca de con quién podría o no haberse acostado ella.

Estaba esperando una importante llamada de su representante, Howie. Howie vivía en Los Ángeles y tenía a sus tres hijos internados en una escuela al sur de California. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba Edward de que un internado en California era la solución perfecta para Bree, que había vivido en el sur de ese estado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Para ella sería como volver al hogar. Estaría contenta y él recuperaría su vida de antes. Todos saldrían ganando.

Los Chinooks se registraron en el hotel a las once de la mañana, comieron algo y a las dos ya estaban en la pista de hielo del America West Arena para entrenar. El equipo llevaba dos semanas sin perder un solo partido, y Edward ya había detenido cinco penaltis en lo que iba de temporada. El equipo no había constituido una auténtica amenaza para sus rivales desde la retirada de su antiguo capitán, Felix Kowalsky. Ese año la cosa era diferente: estaban en plena forma.

A las cuatro, los Chinooks estaban de regreso en el hotel. Edward subió en el ascensor a su habitación y llamó por teléfono a una amiga. Dos horas después, salió del ascensor en la planta baja dispuesto a disfrutar de la vida mientras pudiese hacerlo. Conoció a Jenny Davis en un vuelo de la United a Denver. Ella le sirvió un vaso de soda con lima y una bolsita de cacahuetes en la que había apuntado su nombre y su número de teléfono. De eso hacía tres años, y siempre se veían cuando él estaba en Phoenix o ella pasaba por Seattle. La situación resultaba satisfactoria para ambos. Él la satisfacía. Ella lo satisfacía a él.

Esa noche se encontró con Jenny en el vestíbulo del hotel y fueron juntos a Durant's. Allí Edward tomó su habitual cena antes de los partidos: chuleta de cordero, ensalada César y arroz salvaje. Después de cenar, Jenny lo llevó a su casa, en Scottsdale, donde le ofreció su postre especial. Le condujo de vuelta al hotel a la hora del toque de queda. A Edward le encantaba su vida cuando estaba de viaje. Ya en el hotel, se sentía totalmente calmado, relajado, listo para enfrentarse a los Coyotes la noche siguiente.

Charló durante un rato con sus compañeros en el bar del hotel, después de lo cual se fue a su habitación. Estaba un tanto preocupado por su rodilla derecha, por lo que cogió la cubitera que había encima del televisor y recorrió el pasillo hasta la máquina de hielo. Apenas se había dado la vuelta para regresar a la habitación cuando vio a Bella introduciendo unas monedas en la máquina de chocolatinas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Dio un paso hacia delante y apretó el botón elegido; una bolsa de M&M's cayó en la cesta metálica de la máquina.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación y entonces pudo apreciar el trasero redondo de Bella, con dos vaquitas estampadas. De hecho, había vaquitas por todo su pijama azul. Era de una sola pieza. Se volvió y Edward tuvo que enfrentarse a un horror superior al que implicaban las vaquitas del pijama: lucía unas gafas de montura negra. Las gafas eran pequeñas y cuadradas, y se suponía que le daban cierto aire de feminista militante. Eran verdaderamente desagradables. Al verlo, Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin aliento.

–Creía que a estas horas ya estabais en la cama –dijo.

Edward no imaginaba que una mujer pudiese parecer tan poco sexy.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó él apuntando con la cubitera hacia ella–. ¿Te has prometido a ti misma hacer todo lo posible para no volver a acostarte con nadie en la vida?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

–Tal vez te sorprenda, pero estoy aquí para trabajar, no para irme a la cama con el primero que se cruce en mi camino.

–Vale, vale. – Edward recordó su conversación con Jake y se preguntó si se habría acostado con el viejo Vulturi para conseguir el trabajo. Había oído historias relativas a la debilidad de Aro por mujeres lo bastante jóvenes para ser sus nietas. De hecho, cuando Edward se trasladó a Seattle, Jake le dijo que en 1998 Aro había estado a punto de casarse con una jovencita, pero que ésta había recobrado la cordura en el último momento y lo dejó plantado en el altar. Edward no solía tomar en consideración los chismes y no sabía cuánto de cierto había en aquella historia. Simplemente, no podía imaginarse a Aro en el papel de cazachicas–. Dudo mucho que encontrases algo de acción con esa pinta.

Bella abrió la bolsa de los dulces.

–Al parecer, tú no tienes problemas para encontrar acción, Lucky. –A Edward no le gustó el modo en que pronunció «Lucky», pero no le pidió explicaciones. Ella se las dio de todos modos–. Te vi marcharte con la rubia. Por lo que pude ver, yo diría que es azafata. Tenía ese aire de ven-a-volar-conmigo.

Edward siguió camino de la máquina de hielo e hizo el gesto de quitarse el sombrero.

–Es prima segunda mía.

Bella no dio la impresión de creerle, pero a él no le importó lo más mínimo. Ella se creería lo que le diese la gana y escribiría aquello que sirviera para vender más periódicos.

–¿Para qué quieres el hielo? ¿Te preocupan las rodillas?

Era demasiado lista.

–No.

-¿Quién es Gump Worsley? –preguntó Jane.

Gump era una leyenda del hockey, pues había jugado más partidos que nadie como portero. Edward admiraba sus estadísticas y su dedicación. Años atrás, Edward había escogido el número de Gump como amuleto de la suerte. No se trataba de un gran secreto.

–¿Has estado leyendo sobre mí otra vez? –preguntó mientras metía el hielo en la cubitera–. Me siento muy halagado –añadió, pero no se esforzó porque sus palabras sonasen convincentes.

–No hay por qué. Es mi trabajo. –Bellase metió un M&M's en la boca, y al ver que Edward no decía nada, insistió–: ¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?

–No.

Ella no iba a tardar en entender que ninguno de los muchachos se iba a mostrar cooperativo. Lo habían hablado y habían trazado un plan para confundirla y sacarla de sus casillas. Tal vez de ese modo regresase a casa. Fuera del vestuario, le enseñarían fotografías de sus hijos y hablarían de cualquier cosa excepto de lo que ella deseaba fervientemente hablar: el hockey.

Dentro del vestuario, colaborarían lo justo para no ser acusados de discriminación sexual, pero eso sería todo. Edward no creía demasiado en la eficacia del plan. Estaba convencido de que le sacaría de sus casillas, pero eso no la llevaría a volver a casa. No, después de hablar con ella durante unos cuantos minutos, se dijo que pocas cosas podrían noquear a la señorita Swan.

–Sin embargo, te diré algo. –Edward se apartó de la máquina de hielo y susurró a su oído cuando pasó por su lado–: Sigue buscando, porque la historia de Gump es muy interesante.

–Buscar también forma parte de mi trabajo, pero no te preocupes. No estoy interesada en tus pequeños secretos sucios –dijo a su espalda.

Edward ya no tenía secretos sucios que guardar. Aunque había ciertos detalles de su vida personal que prefería que no apareciesen en los periódicos; por ejemplo, que tenía diferentes «amigas» en ciudades, aunque semejante información no daría para grandes titulares. A la mayoría de la gente la traería sin cuidado. No estaba casado, y aquellas mujeres tampoco lo estaban.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sólo había un secreto que no quería que nadie conociese. Un secreto que le hacía despertarse a media noche bañado en sudor frío.

En cada nuevo partido, jugaba con la posibilidad de que un buen disparo lo dejase cojo de por vida, y lo que era aun peor, acabase con su carrera. Edward vertió los cubitos de hielo sobre una toalla de mano y se quitó los pantalones cortos. Se rascó el vientre, después se sentó en la cama con la rodilla sobre la almohada y colocó el hielo alrededor de aquélla.

Lo único que había deseado en su vida era jugar al hockey y ganar la Stanley Cup. Vivía y respiraba para conseguirlo, eso era todo lo que sabía. Al contrario que algunos chicos, que eran escogidos por los equipos profesionales al acabar la universidad, él había sido seleccionado para jugar en la NHL a los diecinueve años, con un brillante futuro por delante.

Por un tiempo, sin embargo, su futuro se torció. Cayó en un círculo vicioso de dolor y adicción. De recuperación y trabajo duro. Y finalmente había surgido la posibilidad de ver cumplidos sus sueños. Pero el trofeo Conn Smythe que había conseguido el año anterior al de su lesión había quedado atrás, y él no estaba seguro de seguir disponiendo de lo que se requería. Algunos – incluidos varios directivos de los Chinooks– se preguntaban si no habrían pagado demasiado por su portero titular, si Edward estaría en condiciones de reanudar su prometedora carrera.

Como quiera que fuese, y sin importar el dolor que sintiera jugando, estaba dispuesto a dejarse la piel para que nada se interpusiese entre él y la conquista del campeonato. Estaba al cien por cien. Leía los partidos, paraba todo lo que le echasen. Se encontraba en un buen momento, pero sabía lo rápido que puede pasarse de lo más alto a lo más hondo del pozo. Podía perder la concentración. Dejarse colar unos cuantos goles fáciles de detener. Calcular mal la velocidad del disco, dar demasiados pases atrás, y tener que recoger el disco de dentro de su portería. Cualquier portero podía tener una mala noche, pero saberlo no le hacía sentir mejor. Un mal partido no significaba una mala temporada. En la mayor parte de los casos al menos.

Pero Edward no podía perder más tiempo.


	13. La entrepierna de los jugadores

El teléfono que había junto al ordenador portátil empezó a sonar. Bella lo observó durante unos segundos antes de levantar el auricular.

–Hola. –Nadie respondió. Lo mismo había sucedido las últimas siete veces que había sonado el teléfono. Llamó a recepción y le dijeron que no sabían de dónde provenían las llamadas. Bella, sin embargo, lo sospechaba.

Dejó el aparato descolgado y echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. Faltaban cinco horas para el partido. Cinco horas para que acabase su columna «Soltera en la ciudad». Tendría que haber empezado la columna para el Times la noche anterior, pero estaba exhausta y sentía los efectos del jet-lag, por lo que su único deseo había sido tumbarse en la cama, leer alguno de los libros que llevaba consigo y comer chocolate. Si no hubiese topado con Edward frente a la máquina de chocolatinas, se habría comprado también algo de chocolate blanco. Que la pillase con su pijama de vaquitas ya había sido suficientemente malo. No quería que él la viese como una cerdita. Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿por qué le preocupaba lo que él pudiese pensar?

No tenía respuesta para eso, pero suponía que el hecho de preocuparse por lo que pensasen de una los hombres guapos era algo así como una especie de maquillaje genético femenino. Si Edward hubiese sido feo, con toda probabilidad no le habría preocupado. Si no tuviese aquellos claros ojos dorados, aquellas largas pestañas y un cuerpo de ensueño, no se habría privado del chocolate blanco, al que le habría añadido una chocolatina Hershey. Si no fuese por aquella malvada sonrisa que la había llevado a tener pensamientos pecaminosos y a recordar la imagen de su trasero desnudo, tal vez no habría tenido que oírse a sí misma hablar de azafatas como si de una niña celosa se tratase.

No podía permitirse que los jugadores la viesen como otra cosa que una profesional del periodismo. El trato hacia ella no había mejorado mucho desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Le hablaban de recetas de cocina o de bebés, como si el hecho de disponer de un útero la convirtiese en una persona naturalmente interesada en dichas cuestiones. Si sacaba a colación el tema del hockey, sus bocas se cerraban como las valvas de una almeja.

Bella volvió a leer la primera parte de su columna e hizo algunas correcciones:

_SOLTERA EN LA CIUDAD_

_Cansada de hablar de productos de peluquería y de hombres reacios al compromiso, desconecté de la conversación que estaban manteniendo mis amigas y me concentré en mi cóctel margarita y en las cortezas de maíz. Mientras estaba sentada observando la decoración basada en loros y sombreros, me pregunté si los hombres eran los únicos en experimentar la fobia al compromiso. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí estamos, mujeres de más de treinta años que nunca han estado casadas y, exceptuando el intento de Tina de irse a vivir con su antiguo jefe, ninguna de nosotras ha vivido una relación de auténtico compromiso. Así pues, ¿es cosa de ellos o cosa nuestra?_

_Existe un dicho que afirma algo así: «Si en una habitación con cien personas colocas a dos neuróticos, acabarán encontrándose.» ¿Qué más nos queda? ¿Hay algo más profundo que el escaso muestrario de hombres sin compromiso? ¿Acaso nosotras nos hemos «encontrado» las unas a las otras? ¿Somos amigas porque disfrutamos realmente de la mutua compañía? ¿O bien somos todas unas neuróticas?_

Cinco horas y quince minutos después de haber empezado a escribir, finalmente logró enviar la columna por correo electrónico desde su ordenador portátil. Metió el cuaderno en su enorme bolso y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Recorrió a toda prisa el pasillo hasta los ascensores, y casi apartó a empujones a una pareja de ancianos para meterse en un taxi. Cuando entraba en el America West Arena, acababan de presentar a los Coyotes de Phoenix. Los espectadores estaban como locos con su equipo.

Le habían dado un pase para las cabinas de prensa, pero Bella quería estar todo lo cerca posible de la acción. Había conseguido un asiento a tres filas de la pista. Esperaba con ello ver y sentir lo máximo posible su primer partido de hockey. Realmente no sabía qué podía esperar de esa experiencia, lo único que hizo fue rezarle a Dios para que los Chinooks no perdiesen y la culparan de ello.

Encontró su asiento detrás de una de las porterías justo en el momento en el que los Chinooks salían a la pista. El público empezó a abuchear, y Bella miró a su alrededor, a los poco educados seguidores de los Coyotes. En una ocasión, había ido a ver un partido de los Mariners, pero no recordaba que los seguidores fuesen tan rudos. Volvió a centrar su atención en la pista y vio a Edward Masen patinando hacia donde ella se encontraba, ataviado con todas sus protecciones y preparado para la batalla. Había leído más sobre Edward que sobre cualquier otro jugador, y sabía que todo lo que llevaba en el cuerpo estaba hecho a medida. Las luces del estadio se reflejaban en su casco de color verde oscuro. Podía leerse su nombre a lo largo de los hombros de su camiseta por encima del número del legendario Gump Worsley. Bella aún no había descubierto las razones de la leyenda.

Edward rodeó por tres veces la portería, se volvió y la rodeó en dirección contraria. Se detuvo sobre la línea de gol, golpeó con el stick en los postes y se persignó. Jane sacó su cuaderno, un bolígrafo ysu bloc de notas adhesivas. En la parte superior de una de las notas escribió: «¿Superstición y rituales?»

El disco se puso en juego y, como por ensalmo, los sonidos del partido llegaron a sus oídos: el golpeteo de los sticks, el chirrido de los patines sobre el hielo, y el choque del disco contra las protecciones. Los hinchas gritaban y silbaban, y el olor a pizza y cerveza Budweiser pronto llenó el aire. A modo de preparación, Bella había visto unos cuantos partidos en vídeo. A pesar de que sabíaque el juego se desarrollaba a gran velocidad, las filmaciones no mostraban la energía frenética ni el modo en que esa energía se transmitía a la multitud. Cuando se detenía el juego, las infracciones se anunciaban por megafonía y la música tronaba hasta que el disco volvía a ponerse en movimiento y los jugadores salían tras él.

Mientras Bella tomaba nota de todo lo que veía, se percató de lo que ni los vídeos ni la televisión mostraban. La acción no estaba siempre allí donde se disputaba la posesión del disco. Gran parte de la actividad se desarrollaba en las esquinas, con los golpes y topetazos que se daban mientras el disco estaba en el centro de la pista. En muchas ocasiones, vio a Edward golpeando las piernas de algún jugador de Phoenix que tenía la mala fortuna de haber pasado a la distancia equivocada. Al parecer se le daba muy bien enganchar los patines de los jugadores del equipo contrario con su stick, y cuando estiró el brazo y agarró por la camiseta al jugador de los Coyotes Claude Lemieux, dos hombres que estaban a espaldas de Jane saltaron de sus asientos y gritaron: «¡Juegas como una muchachita,Masen!»

Sonó el silbato, el juego se detuvo, y mientras Claude Lemieux se levantaba del suelo, se anunció la falta. «Masen, expulsado dos minutos por juego brusco.» Como los porteros no pueden ser enviados al banquillo para cumplir la expulsión, Embry Call salió en su lugar. Mientras Embry se dirigía al banquillo de castigo, Edward se limitó a coger la botella de agua que había dejado encima de la red de la portería, dar un trago a través de la rejilla de su casco y después escupirlo. Se encogió de hombros, se desentumeció el cuello y dejó la botella de nuevo dentro de la portería.

Se reemprendió el juego.

El ritmo variaba del desenfreno a algo casi ordenado. Cuando Bella pensaba que ambos equipos habían decidido jugar limpio, se formó una melé alrededor del disco. Y nada enardecía más a los espectadores que ver a los jugadores quitarse los guantes y liarse a puñetazos en una esquina. Ella no podía oír qué era lo que los jugadores se decían, pero se lo imaginaba. Podía leer sus labios. Hasta los entrenadores, vestidos con traje y corbata, maldecían desde los banquillos. Cuando los jugadores de la reserva no insultaban a sus contrincantes, escupían. Nunca había visto escupir tanto. Bella se dio cuenta de que las imprecaciones del público no sólo se limitaban al portero de los Chinooks. Cada vez que un jugador de Seattle se ponía a tiro, los hombres que estaban detrás de Bella gritaban: «¡Gilipollas!» Tras unas cuantas cervezas aumentaba la creatividad: «¡Eh, ochenta y nueve, eres un gilipollas!», o treinta y nueve, o fuera cual fuese el número del jugador.

A los quince minutos del primer periodo, Jacob Black estrelló a un jugador de los Coyotes contra la barrera, y los paneles de plexiglás temblaron de tal modo que Bella pensó que iban a romperse. El jugador cayó al suelo y el público rugió.

–¡Martillo, eres un cabrón! –gritaron los hombres que estaban detrás de Bella, quien se preguntó si los jugadores oirían las palabras que les dirigían los aficionados entre todo aquel ruido. Sabía que ella habría tenido que beber un buen trago de licor antes de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a Martillo que era un cabrón. Le daría demasiado miedo encontrárselo después en el aparcamiento y «recibir su merecido».

Al finalizar los dos primeros periodos, el marcador seguía cero a cero, tras varias paradas espectaculares de los dos porteros. Pero los Coyotes salieron muy fuerte en el tercer periodo. El capitán del equipo atravesó la defensa de los Chinooks y salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia la portería contraria. Edward se apartó de los palos para encararlo, pero el capitán logró un disparo que pasó por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Edward rozó con su stick el disco, pero éste acabó alojado en la red.

El público saltó de sus asientos mientras Edward patinaba hasta su portería. Con mucha calma dejó su stick y su guante sobre la red. Al tiempo que en el marcador electrónico se anunciaba el gol, él alzó la máscara y la dejó en lo alto de su cabeza, cogió la botella de agua y echó un chorro dentro de su boca. Desde su posición, Bella observó su perfil. Su mejilla parecía un poco colorada, el pelo húmedo se le había pegado a las sienes. De la comisura de la boca cayó un poco de agua que le mojó la barbilla y el cuello y acabó en su camiseta. Devolvió la botella a su sitio, se puso la máscara y volvió a calzarse el guante.

–¡Chúpamela, Masen! –gritó uno de los hombres que había detrás de Bella–: ¡Chúpamela!

Edward alzó la vista y una de las preguntas de Bella obtuvo respuesta: él oía a la perfección lo que le gritaban los hombres que estaban detrás de ella. Sin evidenciar reacción de ningún tipo, se limitó a mirarlos. Cogió su stick y miró por unos segundos a Bella. Luego se volvió y se dirigió al banquillo de los Chinooks. Bella no podía imaginar qué había pensado Edward de aquellos dos hombres, pero había problemas más importantes que conocer los sentimientos de Edward Cruzó los dedos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los Chinooks metiesen un gol en los próximos quince minutos.

«Recuerda que estarás tratando con jugadores de hockey. Pueden ser muy supersticiosos. Si los Chinooks empiezan perdiendo varios partidos, te culparán a ti de ello y te enviarán de vuelta a casa.» Después de comprobar cómo la habían tratado, Bella supuso que no necesitarían muchas excusas.

Tardaron catorce minutos y veinte segundos en hacerlo, pero finalmente anotaron. Cuando sonó la bocina indicando el final del partido el marcador reflejaba el empate y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

«Se acabó el partido», pensó. De pronto advirtió que el reloj anunciaba cinco minutos más. Los equipos se dispusieron a jugar la prórroga. Nadie anotó, por lo que el resultado pasaría a las estadísticas como empate a uno.

Bella respiró entonces tranquila. No podían culparla de haber perdido y enviarla a casa. Abrió su bolso y metió en él el cuaderno y el bolígrafo. Se encaminó al vestuario de los Chinooks mostrando el pase de prensa. Sentía un nudo en el estómago mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Era una profesional. Podía hacerlo. No había ningún problema.

«Míralos a los ojos y no bajes la vista», se recordó a sí misma mientras sacaba su pequeña grabadora. Entró en el vestuario y se detuvo en seco. Hombres en diferentes grados de desnudez estaban de pie frente a las banquetas o las taquillas abiertas, sacando sus ropas. Mucho músculo y sudor. Amplios pechos y espaldas. Unos abdominales espectaculares, un culo y...

¡Dios del cielo! Se puso roja y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver el tamaño de los atributos de Demetri Empalador. Bella acabó alzando la vista, no antes de descubrir que lo que había oído decir acerca de los hombres europeos era cierto. Demetri no estaba circuncidado, y eso suponía un exceso de información respecto a lo que ella deseaba saber. Por un segundo Bella pensó en disculparse, pero no podía hacerlo, pues equivaldría a admitir que había visto algo. Le echó un vistazo al resto de periodistas deportivos y comprobó que ninguno de ellos se disculpaba. ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviese en el instituto espiando en el vestuario de chicos?

«Habías visto un pene con anterioridad, Bella. No tiene nada de especial. Si has visto uno, los has visto todos... Vale, de acuerdo, eso no es del todo cierto. Algunos penes son mejores que otros. ¡Para! ¡Deja de pensar en penes! Estás aquí para hacer un trabajo, y tienes tanto derecho a ello como cualquier periodista. Es la ley, y tú eres una profesional.» Sí, eso fue lo que se dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia los jugadores y los reporteros deportivos, intentando mantener la mirada porencima de sus hombros. Pero ella era la única mujer en un vestuario lleno de corpulentos, rudos y desnudos jugadores de hockey. No podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

Mantuvo la vista alzada al tiempo que se acercaba al periodista que estaba entrevistando a Jack Lynch, el extremo derecho que había marcado el único gol de los Chinooks. Sacó su cuaderno al tiempo que el jugador se quitaba los calzoncillos. Estaba segura de que debía de llevar calzoncillos largos, pero no estaba en disposición de comprobarlo. «No mires, Bella. Pase lo que pase, no bajes la vista», se dijo.

Puso en marcha su grabadora e interrumpió a uno de sus colegas.

–Tras tu lesión del mes pasado –empezó– se dijo que tal vez no podrías acabar la temporada en tan buena forma como la empezaste. Creo que este gol ha acabado con esos rumores.

Jack puso un pie encima de la banqueta que tenía delante y la miró por encima del hombro. Su mejilla tenía la marca enrojecida de un golpe, y una antigua cicatriz le cruzaba el labio superior. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta, por lo que Bella temió que no fuese a contestar.

–Eso espero –dijo finalmente. Dos palabras. Eso fue todo.

–¿Qué te parece el empate? –preguntó un reportero.

–Los Coyotes han jugado duro esta noche. Queríamos ganar, por descontado, pero el empate no está mal.

Cuando se disponía a formular otra pregunta, alguien alzó la voz por encima de la suya haciéndola callar. No tardó en sentir que conspiraban contra ella. Se dijo que, muy probablemente, no era más que paranoia, pero cuando se acercó al pequeño grupo que estaba entrevistando al capitán de los Chinooks, Emmet, éste la miró a los ojos y respondió las preguntas de los otros periodistas. Habló con el novato de cresta rubia al estilo mohicano, suponiendo que se mostraría más que agradecido de ser entrevistado, pero su inglés era tan pobre que ella apenas entendió un par de palabras. Caminó hacia Martillo, pero él se quitó la última prenda de ropa y ella pasó de largo. Aun cuando no paraba de repetirse que era una profesional y estaba haciendo su trabajo, no se atrevía a detenerse frente a un hombre completamente desnudo. Al menos la primera noche.

Pronto se hizo obvio que algunos de los periodistas también se sentían molestos ante su presencia, y que los jugadores no iban a responder a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era la actitud de sus compañeros del Times, que no la trataban mejor que aquellos. De acuerdo, podría seguir escribiendo la columna que ya publicaba regularmente, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el portero del equipo. Edward estaba sentado en una banqueta en un rincón del vestuario, con una gran bolsa de deporte a sus pies. Se había quitado todo excepto los calzoncillos térmicos, los calcetines y una toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello. El extremo colgaba a medio camino de su pecho, y mientras la veía aproximarse, echó un trago de su botella de plástico. Un hilillo de agua escapó por la comisura de sus labios, recorrió la barbilla y cayó sobre su pecho. Dejando tras de sí un rastro de humedad, descendió por sus marcados músculos pectorales y los abdominales para ir a parar al ombligo. Tenía tatuada una herradura en la parte inferior del vientre. La sombra de la ranura y los agujeros aportaba la profundidad y textura a su carne, y los extremos se curvaban hacia arriba a los lados del vientre. La parte inferior del tatuaje se perdía bajo la cinturilla del calzoncillo, y Bella se preguntó si realmente necesitaría la suerte de aquella herradura tatuada.

–No concedo entrevistas –dijo antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle nada–. Con todas esas cosas que has leído, supongo que ya estarás al corriente.

Ella lo sabía, pero no se sentía especialmente condescendiente. Aquellos tipos la habían rechazado, y ella quería devolver la afrenta. Puso en marcha su grabadora.

–¿Qué te ha parecido el partido de esta noche?

Ella no esperaba que él contestase, y no lo hizo.

–Dio la impresión de que tocaste el disco antes de que entrase –añadió.

La cicatriz en su barbilla parecía especialmente blanca, pero su cara seguía sin revelar expresión alguna.

–¿Resulta difícil concentrarse cuando los aficionados del equipo contrario te gritan? –insistió Bella.

Edward se secó la cara con un extremo de la toalla. Pero no respondió.

–Creo que a mí me resultaría muy duro pasar por alto todos esos desagradables insultos.

Sus ojos dorados seguían clavados en los de Bella, pero un extremo de su boca se curvó hacia abajo, como si hubiese encontrado en ella algo molesto.

–Hasta esta noche, no tenía ni idea de lo rudos que podían ser los espectadores de hockey – prosiguió Bella–. Los hombres que estaban detrás de mí estaban bebidos y enfadados. No puedo imaginarme estar ahí de pie, gritando «chúpamela» en mitad de una multitud.

Edward se quitó la toalla del cuello y dijo finalmente:

–Oye, si hubieses estado allí gritando «chúpamela», dudo mucho que ahora estuvieses aquí sacándome de mis casillas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues que imagino que también te habrías tomado un par de copas.

A Bella le llevó unos instantes captar lo que intentaba decirle, y cuando lo consiguió, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa socarrona.

–Supongo que no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

–En efecto. –Edward se puso en pie y pasó los pulgares por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos–. Ahora ve a darle la tabarra a otro. –Al ver que ella no se movía de donde estaba, añadió–: A no ser que quieras sentirte un poco más incómoda.

–No me siento incómoda.

–Estás roja como un tomate.

–Aquí dentro hace mucho calor –mintió Bella. ¿Era él el único que se había dado cuenta? Probablemente no–. Demasiado.

–Sí, la cosa va de estar calientitos. Quédate por aquí y verás un puñado de troncos de buena madera.

Bella se volvió y se fue a toda prisa. No debido a lo que le había dicho acerca de «ver un puñado de troncos de buena madera», sino porque tenía una hora fija de entrega de la crónica. Sí, tenía horade entrega, se dijo mientras salía del vestuario, cuidando de mantener alta la vista para no posarla en algún órgano desnudo.

Cuando llegó al hotel eran ya las diez de la noche. Tenía que acabar la columna y escribir la crónica, todo antes de meterse en la cama. Encendió su ordenador portátil y se puso a escribir la crónica deportiva en primer lugar. Sabía que los reporteros del Times iban a leerla con lupa y que buscarían todos los fallos posibles, pero ella estaba decidida a que no encontrasen ni uno solo. Escribiría su crónica mejor que cualquier hombre.

«Los Chinooks empatan contra los Coyotes; Lynch marca el único gol del equipo», escribió, pero descubrió al instante que redactar una crónica deportiva no resultaba tan fácil como había supuesto. Era bastante aburrido. Tras unas cuantas horas de lucha buscando las palabras justas y también de responder a unas cuantas molestas llamadas telefónicas, descolgó el auricular, apretó el botón de borrar del ordenador y empezó de nuevo.

_En el instante en que el disco se puso en movimiento esta noche en el America West Arena, los Chinooks y los Coyotes ofrecieron a los espectadores toda una variedad rusa de potentes disparos y suspense de nudillos blancos. Ambos equipos mantuvieron el ritmo frenético hasta el final, cuando el portero de los Chinooks, Edward Masen, les sacó a los Coyotes un gol cantado sobre la línea. Cuando sonó la bocina tras la prórroga, el marcador seguía mostrando empate a uno con..._

Tras hablar de las muchas paradas de Edward, escribió acerca del gol de Lynch y los fuertes disparos de Martillo. Hasta la mañana siguiente, una vez enviado el artículo, no reparó en que Edward la había estado observando en el vestuario. Mientras iba de un lado para otro como una bola de billar, no todo el mundo había hecho caso omiso de ella. De nuevo, sintió un molesto estremecimiento en el pecho y las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza indicando problemas.

Grandes problemas con el chico de los ojos dorados y sus legendarias manos veloces. Se dijo que lo mejor era no gustarle. Pues, definitivamente, a ella no le gustaba nada de lo que sabía de él.

Bueno, excepto su tatuaje.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquella misma mañana a primera hora, los integrantes de los Chinooks se vistieron de traje y corbata, luciendo sus cicatrices de batalla, y se encaminaron al aeropuerto. Cuando llevaba media hora del vuelo que debía conducirlos a Dallas, Edward se aflojó la corbata y se puso a barajar un mazo de cartas. Dos de sus compañeros y el entrenador de porteros, Jason Jenks, se le unieron en una partida de póquer. Cuando jugaba a las cartas durante los vuelos largos, era una de las escasas ocasiones en que Edward se sentía parte del equipo.

Mientras repartía, Edward miró al otro lado del pasillo del BAC-111 en el que viajaban, a las consistentes suelas de unas pequeñas botas. Bellahabía levantado el brazo que separaba los asientos, se había tumbado y se había quedado dormida. Yacía de lado, y por una vez no llevaba el pelo recogido. Suaves mechones de cabello castaño caían sobre sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios.

–¿Crees que nos pasamos mucho anoche?

Edward miró a Emmet, alzado sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

–Qué va. –Negó con la cabeza, y después dejó la baraja sobre la bandeja que tenía delante. Echó un vistazo a sus cartas y vio un par de ochos, al tiempo que el tipo que se había sentado a su lado, Nick Grizzell, doblaba la apuesta–. Éste no es su territorio –añadió–. Si Aro tenía pensado forzarnos a llevar con nosotros a un periodista, como mínimo tendría que haber escogido a alguien que supiese un poco de hockey.

–¿Os fijasteis en lo roja que se puso anoche?

Se echaron a reír.

–Le echó un vistazo a la polla de Dem. –Emmet miró sus cartas–. Una –pidió mientras descartaban.

–¿Se la vio al Empalador?

–Así es.

–Casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. –Edward le entregó tres cartas a Jenks, en tanto que él pidió otras tres–. Creo que ya nunca volverá a ser la misma –añadió.

Dem. era famoso por su polla enorme. El único que no parecía opinar lo mismo era el propio Demetri, pero todos sabían también que el ruso había recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza.

Edward consiguió reunir tres ochos y su victoria quedó reflejada en la libreta de Jenks.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis llamándola a su habitación? –preguntó Edward .

–Acabó descolgando el teléfono a eso de la medianoche.

–La primera noche me sentí un poco mal cuando todos nos fuimos y ella se quedó sola en el bar del hotel –confesó Jenks.

Los otros lo miraron como si hubiese dicho una tontería. Lo último que querían era llevar a un periodista con ellos, especialmente una mujer, rondando a su alrededor cuando se relajaban intentando olvidarse de todo. Ya fuese acudiendo a un club de strip-tease o conversando en el bar del hotel sobre los siguientes rivales.

–Bueno –intentó rectificar Jenks mientras repartía–, la cuestión es que no me gusta ver a una mujer sentada sola.

–Fue patético –apuntó Grizzell.

Edward le miró por encima de sus cartas e hizo su apuesta.

–¿Tú también te sentiste mal, Oso? No me lo creo.

–No, demonios. Ella tiene que largarse. –Arrojó sus cartas–. Hoy no es mi día de suerte.

–¿Jugamos demasiado fuerte para ti?

–Qué va, lo que pasa es que voy a tumbarme un poco y a leer el resto del vuelo. –Todo el mundo sabía que Oso no leía nada que no tuviese fotografías–. Leer es fundamental.

–¿Te has comprado el Playboy? –preguntó Jenks.

–Compré Him anoche, después del partido, pero no se lo he podido arrancar de las manos al novato –dijo refiriéndose a Riley–. Está aprendiendo inglés leyendo «La vida de Bomboncito de Miel».

Todos soltaron la carcajada mientras Jenks apuntaba la victoria de Emmet en la libreta. Al vivir en Seattle, muchos de ellos eran seguidores de «Bomboncito de Miel». Leían la columna mensual para descubrir a quién había llevado al éxtasis comatoso y dónde había dejado el cuerpo. Edward barajó las cartas y le echó un vistazo a Bella, que dormía como un angelito. No había duda de que era la clase de mujer que pondría el grito en el cielo si veía a uno de los chicos leyendo historias pornográficas. La conversación cambió de orientación centrándose en el partido de la noche anterior.

Ningunoparecía haber quedado satisfecho con el empate, y Edward menos que nadie. Phoenix había disparado veintidós veces a puerta, y él había detenido veintiuno de los tiros. No había sido una mala noche según las estadísticas, pero a pesar de todas las paradas, le habría gustado hacer desaparecer aquel único gol. No necesariamente porque hubiese entrado, sino porque el gol había sido cuestión de suerte más que consecuencia de un tiro preciso. Además de ser muy competitivo y mal perdedor, Edward detestaba perder por cuestiones azarosas más que debido a las habilidades del contrario.

Volvió a mirar a Bella cuyo pecho ascendía y descendía suavemente mientras respiraba con la boca entreabierta. ¿Acaso el empate de la noche anterior había sido cosa de la mala suerte? ¿Una alteración en el transcurso normal de la temporada? Probablemente, pero Edward no podía dejar de pensar en aquel maldito gol. ¿Acaso su vida personal estaba afectando su juego? Debería hablar con su representante, pues la situación de Bree seguía sin resolverse.

Dormida, Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara. ¿O lo que había pasado se debía al influjo de la cronista deportiva? Un empate, por descontado, no era indicio de mala suerte. Pero podría tratarse del principio si perdían el viernes en Dallas.

–¿Sabías que para los piratas era un signo de mala suerte que embarcase una mujer en su barco? –dijo Emmet, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Edward lo ignoraba, pero no le extrañaba. Nada podía alterar la vida de un hombre con tanta rapidez como la aparición no deseada de una mujer.

El viernes por la noche, los Chinooks perdieron por la mínima, cuatro a tres, contra Dallas. El sábado por la mañana, mientras esperaba junto al autocar que debía llevarlos al aeropuerto, Edward leyó la sección de deportes del Dallas Morning News. El titular rezaba: «Los Chinooks sudan sangre y echan las tripas», lo cual venía a resumir el partido, pues el novato de los Chinooks, Riley Biers, había recibido un golpe de disco en la mejilla recién empezado el segundo tiempo. Tuvieron que atenderlo fuera de la pista y se retiró lesionado. Los ánimos se crisparon y las represalias no se hicieron esperar. Martillo se ocupó de los atacantes de Dallas, agarrando a uno de los extremos en el tercer tiempo y propinándole un puñetazo en el túnel de vestuarios. Tras esto, las cosas se pusieron muy feas, y mientras los Chinooks ganaban la batalla de los puñetazos, acabaron perdiendo la guerra. La línea ofensiva de Dallas sacó ventaja de todas las superioridades numéricas y acribilló a Edward con treinta y dos disparos a puerta.

Esa mañana nadie habló mucho. Especialmente después del rapapolvo que les soltó el entrenador Carlisle en el vestuario. El entrenador había cerrado la puerta a los periodistas y había procedido a hacer temblar las paredes con su voz huracanada. Pero no dijo nada que no mereciesen oír. Habían cometido faltas estúpidas y tuvieron que pagar el precio.

Edward dobló el periódico y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Se desabrochó los botones de la americana al tiempo que la señorita Swan salía por la puerta giratoria, a su izquierda. El sol de Tejas cayó sobre ella con su brillante luz, y la ligera brisa jugó con las puntas de su cola de caballo. Vestía una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta negra y un jersey de cuello de cisne. Calzaba zapato plano, acarreaba un enorme maletín y llevaba en la mano una taza de papel con café. Llamaba la atención por las horribles gafas de sol que llevaba. Los cristales eran redondos y de color verde mosca. Seguía pareciendo absolutamente poco sexy.

–Interesante partido el de anoche. –Dejó el maletín en el suelo, entre los dos, y alzó la vista hacia su cara.

–¿Te gustó?

–Como he dicho, fue interesante. ¿Cuál era el lema del equipo? ¿«Si no puedes ganarles, dales una paliza»?

–Algo así –repuso él con una sonrisa–. ¿Por qué vistes siempre de negro o de gris?

–El negro me sienta bien –contestó Bella.

–Pues pareces el ángel de la muerte.

Ella bebió un sorbo de café y dijo con toda la cortesía de que fue capaz, como si las palabras de Edward no le hubiesen afectado:

–Podría vivir el resto de mi vida sin los comentarios sobre moda de Lucky Eddy.

–De acuerdo, pero... –Edward no acabó la frase. Meneó la cabeza. Levantó la vista al cielo y esperó a que ella mordiese el anzuelo.

No tardó en hacerlo.

–Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto. –Suspiró–. ¿Pero qué?

–Bueno, creo que si una mujer tiene problemas para encontrar hombres, lo más adecuado es que arregle un tanto el envoltorio del regalo. Entre otras cosas es mejor que no lleve gafas de sol horrorosas.

–Mis gafas de sol no son horrorosas, y mi envoltorio no es cosa tuya –dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso de café a los labios.

–O sea, que yo sólo puedo iniciar la conversación. Tú pones los límites.

–Eso es.

–Eres un poco hipócrita, ¿lo sabías?

–Sí, claro, cómo no.

Él la miró directamente y preguntó:

–¿Qué tal tu café esta mañana?

–Está bien.

–¿Sigues tomándolo solo?

–Sí –respondió ella, mirándolo de reojo y cubriendo el vaso con la mano.


End file.
